Kiss the Girl
by Crazymusician22
Summary: Sequel to A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes! In this, Samii resorts to any number of things to get Ha'ri back. COMPLETELY AU! Rated T just to be safe...
1. To a Beautiful Relationship!

**AN:** Well here's the sequel to A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes! I wasn't sure for a while if I was gonna make a sequel but when I wrote that ending, I just knew I had to create another one cause we need some more Samii Ha'ri fluff and we can't have that if they're broken up! For the fans who love Shigure, here's a chapter for you.

* * *

"Samii!! Wake up, lazy bones!" Shigure came running into my room and jumped on me.

I just rolled over and said, "Go away!"

"Come on! I'm bored! The kids are at school and I need someone to annoy," Shigure whined, pulling at my covers.

"You're doing a good job of it right now! Now go away and let me sleep!" I yanked the covers from his hands and buried myself into the bed. I wasn't really that tired, I just wanted to bug Shigure. Obviously, it was working.

"Samiiiii! Please get up!" Finally he yanked all of my covers off at once.

I curled into a ball, cuddling with my pillow and said, "You suck."

"Up and at 'em! It's a new day," he said, opening the blinds on my window.

"You suck twice as much now," I said, covering my eyes to protect them from the blinding sun.

"Get up, sleeping beauty!" he insisted.

"I'm not a beauty," I mumbled, finally standing up, my night shirt hanging off one shoulder because it's so big.

"You look so... not put-together," he said, looking at me.

"Thanks, you look wonderful yourself now go away," I said, stomping past him and down the stairs.

"Don't take it personally!" he said, coming up behind me.

"How can I _not_ take that personally Shigure?" I asked, turning to him with a bewildered look.

"I dunno, I was just trying to make you feel better," he said, shrugging.

"Well, you failed, alright?" I said, proceeding to the kitchen to eat some cereal.

Shigure followed me but when I poured the cereal and headed for the fridge, he said, "There's no milk."

I turned to him and said, frustrated, "Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I poured my cereal? Here I was, getting all excited and stoked for cereal and you just shoot it down. You know what? I'm going to get dressed and go to the store and get milk. Just so I can have cereal."

"Wow, that's a lot for milk," he said, surprised.

"It's not just for the milk. It's for the cereal too," I said, heading back upstairs.

"Where are you going? The store isn't upstairs, you know," he yelled up the stairs.

"Are you stupid? I'm changing!" I yelled back at him as I closed my door then locked it.

"You're not going in your pajamas?" he asked right outside my door.

"Of course not!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Can I come with you to the store?" he asked.

"I'm not going to stop you. Didn't I once tell you that if you stay cooped up in this house all the time, you're gonna get fat?" I asked as I slid into the dress.

"I recall you saying that _you_ would get fat if you stayed here all the time like me. I have a very high metabolism and therefore don't have to worry about it," he retorted.

I stepped out and twirled, showing off the pale blue sun dress with blue sandals and said, "What do you think?"

"You look lovely as always," he said, offering his arm, which I hooked my arm through and we proceeded down the stairs and out the door, making sure to lock it.

At the grocery store, we fought over what kind of milk we should get, 2% reduced or skim. I argued for the 2% but he wanted skim. Eventually we just got both. While waiting in line, Hatori walked into the store and spotted us. I tried to hide in Shigure's coat but to no avail.

"Hi, Ha'ri!" Shigure yelled then looked down at me, "What are you doing Samii?"

"I'm hiding idiot," I said but, realized Ha'ri was right next to us and dropped Shigure's coat and said politely, "Hello Hatori."

Ha'ri looked at me and said, "Hello Samii. How have you been?"

"Grand," I said sarcastically. Awkward silence...

"Actually, Samii and I were about to go on a date. I figured since you had Shiho, you didn't mind right?" Shigure asked, putting an arm around me and pulling me right up to his side.

"What? Is this true?" Ha'ri asked, turning to me.

I studied the expression on his face and decided to go along with it, "Yeah. We had to pick up some milk but I was going to take him down to that beach we went to, remember? He said he wanted to see it. I didn't think you'd mind since you have Shiho."

"No, I don't mind at all," Ha'ri said, gritting his teeth. You could tell he was holding himself back from saying something.

"Well, we'll see you later, Hatori," I said, putting my arm around Shigure's waist, I looked up at him and said, "Come on, 'Gure. I want to get there in time for lunch so we can have our picnic. Bye Hatori."

We paid for our milk and headed down the road. Shigure turned to me and said, "I think you overdid it there in the end."

"Whatever, who cares?" I said, handing the bags to Shigure, making him carry them.

"So, do you really wanna have a picnic on a beach?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"He might check in so maybe we should. Where do you wanna buy takeout from?" I asked, turning to him.

"You're not gonna cook something?" he asked, looking at me with surprise.

I stopped and gave him a look then said, "I'm not my sister, Shigure. I can't cook. I'm like Yuki."

"Ooo, that bad huh?" he asked.

"I can only make desserts. I will make us some cake for dessert, kay?" I asked, continuing our walk. We turned down our little path and started toward the house.

"Sounds delicious," he said.

We got home and I started making the cake. When I'd put it in the oven and Shigure had called the takeout and the main house for a car, we sat down in the living room. I turned to him and said, "So what made you do that? Say that to Ha'ri I mean."

"You just seemed so scared to see him. I figured you wanted him to feel bad too and I just happen to know all about Ha'ri's weak spots. You happen to be one of them. He might be too good of a guy to leave Shiho but he definitely still has feelings for you and doesn't want anyone else to have you," he explained.

"Hm... wanna do it more?" I asked.

"Samii Honda... are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Shigure asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Well, I'm bored and you're willing right?" I said, smirking and leaning towards him, "So, what do you say? Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Well, let's see... what does that entail?" he asked.

"We'll work out details later," I said, standing up and heading into the kitchen. I checked the cake but it wasn't ready. When I stood up, Shigure was right behind me. I turned around as he put his hands on either side of me on the stove.

"Tell me the details now," he said.

"Well..." I couldn't think with him leaning over me like that. It was very disorienting.

"Come on... what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he teased.

"You're a butthead," I pushed him away and duck under his arm then tried to hide my blush by messing with some dishes.

"You're still really easy to irritate, I see," he laughed.

"Don't make fun of me," I said, glaring at him over my shoulder.

"But it's just so easy," he said, laughing.

"You know, I once heard you described as a ripple in the water," I remarked.

"She's refined that analogy since then," he said.

"Really? It's such a good one though," I responded, drying my hands after the dishes.

"She said I'm a jellyfish on a ripple now," he laughed.

"So you're transparent? You have no brain?" I asked.

"I think it has to do with the stings but you could say those too I guess," he said with another laugh.

"You don't get frustrated, do you?" I asked him, astounded.

"Not really," he responded.

"I don't really understand that by the way. I get mad way too easily and I don't see how you don't," I responded.

"I'm just laid back, I guess," he said, leaning against the counter next to me and smiling.

"No kidding. Let me check that cake," I said, opening the oven.

He looked in next to me and said, "Is it done?"

I pulled it out, stuck a toothpick in it and when I pulled it out, it didn't have any cake on it so I turned to him and said happily, "It's done! Let it sit for a little bit so it can cool down."

"So, what do you want to drink down there?" he asked.

"I dunno... got anything good?" I asked.

"I'm sure there's some sake somewhere," he replied then wandered into his room to find some.

As I wandered around the kitchen, waiting for the cake, I searched for some glasses to pour the sake into that would be okay to take to the beach. I found some champagne flutes and figured that'd be okay. I set them on the counter next to the cake.

"Success!" Shigure shouted then walked into the room triumphantly holding a bottle up in the air.

"Nice work," I said, laughing.

There was a knock on the door and when I went to answer it, it was the takeout he had ordered. He paid for it, we put it and the cake into a picnic basket along with the flutes then headed out. He had called the main house for a car and when we got out to the road, it was waiting for us.

We got in and I gave him directions to the specific beach. When we got there, there were still some people so we went and sat on the dock that Ha'ri and I had sat on. We started to eat the food.

"I haven't eaten takeout in forever. It really pales in comparison to Tohru's food," Shigure commented.

"Yeah, she's amazing," I said with a smile.

"So do you really approve of Kyo and Tohru's relationship?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for them to get together for a long time," I said with a laugh, "I can't wait until she starts having kids. They're going to be so cute!"

"Getting ahead of yourself there, don't you think?" he asked, taking another bite and pouring some sake into our glasses.

"Nah. I'm sure it'll happen. Hey, help me out here, is that a Sohma car? It's been bugging me for a long time. The black one over there by the silver van," I said, gesturing with my chin towards the black car.

He glanced over his shoulder then said, "Oh yeah. That's probably Ha'ri."

"I told he'd come check, didn't I?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah, is he still there?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. He's gotten out of the car and he's sneaking closer. Want to piss him off?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" he asked.

I leaned over and planted one on him. He grabbed my waist and the back of my head then pulled me toward him. I saw Ha'ri stomp onto the dock. He came over and ripped Shigure off of me.

"Don't do that to her!" he said angrily.

"What's up with you?" I asked

"Are you really doing this? This is Shigure we're talking about here. You've never liked him!" Hatori said, gesturing wildly.

"Hatori, I've moved on, okay? You've already crushed my heart, now let me try to glue it back together alright? You have Shiho, go home to her," I said, standing up and getting in his face.

"I really did?" he asked quietly.

"You broke it to pieces. I told you I loved you and all you said was that you were sorry. Now, Hatori, I need you to leave now," I said, staring into those eyes that I love so much.

Those eyes filled with grief then Ha'ri turned and left. I stared after him until he got in the car and left then I kneeled down next to Shigure and sighed.

"Again, I think you overdid it there in the end," he responded.

"Yeah I think so too," I mumbled then looked at him, "Maybe we should stop."

"I think we had a breakthrough here today. He realized what he's missing out on. I bet you in a week, maybe two, he'll come crawling back," Shigure said, studying his nails, "But it won't work unless he keeps getting jealous."

"Are you just trying to get me to kiss you more?" I asked.

"Maybe," he responded.

"And you're saying that Ha'ri will come back to me?" I asked unsure.

"Oh yeah. Definitely," he said, nodding.

I picked up my glasses and toasted him, "To the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

* * *

**AN:** I realize this is going in a weird direction but believe me, it'll work out... By the way, Samii updated her Livejournal (finally!) so go to my profile for the link and read her thoughts


	2. Nerf Guns for the Win!

**AN:** Well, here's the second chapter. This idea stemmed from a conversation I had with my little sister shortly after I bought my own Nerf Maverick gun. So I was like, "Why not? It'll be fun!"

Thank you to my editor and overall critic of my work, my little sister, Felicity. My mini-me ^_^

On with it...

* * *

I wandered around the new mall that had just been built. Tohru had went immediately to the cooking supplies. Kyo went to the boy clothes to "look for cargo pants" as he said since his only pair got all ripped up when he crashed through the ceiling on the fateful day we met. Yuki went to school supplies because, as Kyo said, "He's a nerd." We, being Shigure and I, laughed at that. Shigure went to books. Me? I went to the toys.

Currently, I was in the Nerf guns section, studying the many types of guns. I finally decided on two Mavericks, a Vulcan, a Longshot, and a couple of Hornets. Not to mention, a crapload of ammo. The other members of our household didn't know what was in store for them. I paid for my purchases then ripped open the two Mavericks and went to hunt down my roommates.

I peeked around a shelf to spot Kyo and fired a couple of rounds at him then whipped around the corner and ran. I looked back to see him staring after me, confused. I laughed then snuck to the school supplies. After hitting Yuki a couple of times, I ran toward the books. Peering over a shelf, I saw Shigure sitting in one of the arm chairs, reading a book. I crept to the end of the aisle and leaned around then aimed and hit him right in the forehead.

He looked up when I threw my arms in the air and yelled, "Success! More awaits you at home!" Then I ran to the parking lot. We had driven separately so I jumped into my car, threw my guns into the passenger seat and gunned it to our house.

I wrote out a note that said this: "Hidden throughout the house are various guns. There are 4. Upon entering the house, you will be fired upon immediately. Find the guns to protect yourselves and fire upon the other members. Special exception: Tohru... Shoot her and you die.

Hearts,

Samii"

Then stuck it to the front door.

I put the Vulcan in the entryway, the Longshot in the kitchen, one of the Hornets on the stairs and the other in the living room. I, myself, took the two Mavericks and my ammo then hid in the doorway to Shigure's study, waiting and watching. When I heard voices outside, I listened and it was definitely the other members of the house, returning from a day at the mall. They stopped as they read the note.

"Why do I have to be an exception?" Tohru asked.

"Because she doesn't want you to hurt yourself," Kyo pointed out.

"Well, we might as well go in," Yuki said, "By the way, did she attack any of you at the store?"

"Yeah," Kyo and Shigure replied.

The door slid open and I immediately started shooting. I got Shigure and Kyo, who had entered first. They didn't get out of the way fast enough and got hit. They both dove for the Vulcan and only Kyo was able to grab it and started shooting back. I ran down the hallway backwards, shooting at them. Shigure grabbed the Hornet on the stairs and shot Kyo, who shot back at him then shot at Yuki. Yuki ran into the living room and discovered the other Hornet, grabbed it and shot at me.

I ran into the kitchen, laughing merrily. I shot Shigure then closed the door as he shot back at me. I looked around the room for somewhere to hide and eventually just opened the fridge door and hid behind it, taking the Longshot with me. When Shigure burst through, shooting behind him, I emptied the rest of my barrels into him. Then I picked up the Longshot and shot him twice then as Kyo ran in, I shot him 3 times and emptied the rest of the clip at Yuki.

They were diving for ammo when I closed the fridge door and started laughing so hard that I had to fall over. They just kind of stared at me then started laughing too. Tohru came into the kitchen to see us rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. Well, Yuki not so much but he was chuckling.

"I'm glad there are survivors," she joked.

"That...was...AWESOME!" I exclaimed, standing up and helping Shigure and Kyo up.

"What brought this on, all of the sudden?" Shigure asked as Kyo walked over to Tohru and put his hand in hers, smiling.

"I just thought of it when standing in the toy aisle," I said, shrugging.

"It was fun," Yuki said, smiling at me.

"I agree. Anyway, now we get to go around the house and pick up all the ammo. Lucky for me, I have a container for this. I brought out the box I had gotten with the ammo and set it down on the floor. It was a little tedious, seeing as how the ammo could roll in many different directions. After we had gotten the majority, Yuki left to go spend time with Machi and Kyo, Tohru, Shigure and I went into the living room.

"What are you going to do with those Nerf guns now?" Kyo asked.

"Keep them in my room, I suppose," I said.

"Can I have one of them?" he asked.

"Which one?" I asked warily.

"Just one of the Hornets is fine," he assured so I handed him one happily.

He took it with a smile then set it down on the floor, snuggling his head into Tohru's neck. I smiled at them, then with a worried thought, said, "What about Akito? What does he think about you two?"

Kyo and Tohru exchanged glances and Tohru said, "Well, we haven't told Akito yet but we think it doesn't matter anymore now that the curse is broken.

"And Akito is a girl by the way," Shigure said.

"What?!" I looked at him, astonished.

"Yeah, I know. It was a surprise for us all," Tohru said.

"Well, girls are very sneaky and bitchy so I guess I can see that..." I mused.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Shigure joked as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tohru said as I hit Shigure on the arm.

"Ow! What'd you do that for? That was mean," he said, rubbing him arm.

"Aw, poor baby!" I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

Kyo rolled his eyes as Tohru came back in the room looking awkward, saying, "Um, Samii, you have a visitor..."

I stood up, confused, and walked to the door, Shigure following me. When I saw Ha'ri in the door, I exchanged a glance with Shigure and said, "Um, you don't need to follow me."

"No, I think it'd be best if I told both of you," Ha'ri said before Shigure walked away.

"What's the matter, Hatori?" I asked, innocently.

"Is everything okay?" Shigure asked, pulling me into him.

"Well, actually, no. I came to tell you two that I don't approve of your relationship and while it's going on, I'm going to suspend our friendships," he said, turning to go.

I reached out and grabbed his sleeve then said, "You're seriously not being friends with us because we're going out? What does that say about our friendship?"

"I'm sorry but I can't stand seeing you two together," he said, not turning around to face me.

"How do you think I felt seeing you and Shiho together? But you gave it up... All I'm asking is that you stay friends with us. Please," I said, pulling and making him face us.

"I'll try," he whispered then yanked his arm out of my grasp and turning around to leave.

We stood there staring after him then I turned to Shigure and said, "Well, what do you think?"

"There was no over do there. Good job," he said, patting my head and smiling.

"I am not a dog, you know," I said, smacking his hand away then saying, "That's you, remember?"

"Oh, I guess you're right," he said, with a thoughtful look.

"You know what... There are some of the Zodiac that I never met. Let's see... I believe the horse and the rooster. I never met them," I said, looking at him then saying, "Do you think I will?"

"Most of them show up here a lot so don't worry," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders and saying, "Now, I believe you owe me some information."

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You never did tell me the details of this relationship," he said.

"Hm... I dunno," I said with a shrug.

"I wanna knoooow!" he whined.

"Just go with the flow, alright? You never stick to the rules anyway so what does it matter?" I asked, walking back in the house.

He nodded and said, "Good point." Then closed the door.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so that ending was kinda lame but next one we meet Rin =)


	3. Did you know

**AN:** Woo, here we go! By the way, have I told you guys how much you ROCK! I love the reviews everyone's sent. It makes me happy. So you guys are awesome.

Don't own the Fruits Basket... I think I forgot this in the last two... oops ^_^

**Thanks to:** Ebony Dagger, Silverromance, and Tsuki. no. kimi (who has a hilarious Akito story btw) for reviewing the last two chapters. You guys rock.

* * *

I was in the living room on the couch watching TV with Shigure. The kids were still at school but it was Friday so they'd have the next 2 days off. Plus Tohru's work had given her the weekend off as well so she was looking forward to relaxing. I turned to Shigure and asked him something that had been bugging me.

"Shigure, did you know that there's a manga and anime called Fruits Basket?" I asked him. This had been eating at me for a while.

"Oh yeah, that was Aya. He figured since we were all broken from the curse, it wouldn't matter if everyone knew," Shigure said with a smile.

"Well, won't that kind of reveal anyway?" I asked.

"Well, would you have believed that could happen if you hadn't seen it for yourself?" Shigure asked.

"Oh, I guess you're right... still, do you have girls hugging you all the time to see if you change?" I asked, imagining that awkward conversation.

"I never leave the house silly," he said with a laugh.

"This is true. You are so lazy. So, did everything that happened in the series actually happen?" I asked. I had actually gotten around to reading all of the books. There were some things that happened that were bothering me.

"I don't know if it happened that way exactly but the main things, yes," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I was never mentioned... why was that?" I asked, looking down in embarrassment. I couldn't let him know how hurt I was about that.

"Aya figured it'd be painful for everyone to be reminded, you know? We all thought you were dead or had ran off," he informed, putting an arm around my shoulders and sliding me across the couch so that I crashed into his side.

"Okay, well, did you really get with Akito?" I asked, a little embarrassed about that too.

Shigure laughed and said, "No, I didn't. She left to travel the world. I have no idea where she is now."

"Did Tohru really fall off a cliff?" I asked as the kids came back from school.

"Erm, yes, she did. And Akito really did run to us crying. I must say my heart stopped when Akito had told us that Tohru had fallen," Shigure said as they came in.

"Alright, um, did Tohru's class really do a rendition of Cinderella?" I asked with a smile.

"If you want a copy, ask Momiji," Shigure said, laughing.

"Oh god, don't!" Kyo said, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh! Did you all really go to a beach house for the summer?" I asked, turning to face the kids, who avoided my eyes guiltily.

"Yeah... we would've taken you if you were here..." Tohru said.

"Well that settles it. This weekend, we're going somewhere," I said, standing up, "Hurry and go pack your bags cause we leave tonight."

"What?" Yuki asked, abashed.

"We're going somewhere tonight, tomorrow and Sunday! Now, go!" I ordered and they rushed off.

"You have quite the authority in a house that's not yours," Shigure noted, laughing.

"Hey, you gotta pack too, Shigure so get to it," I ordered and he left the room chuckling.

As I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, I heard a voice scream, "Samii!!!" Then I was tackled.

I looked down and said, "Um, hi, Momiji!"

"I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!" the blond cried with a huge smile.

"It's nice to see you have returned to us, Samii. This house wasn't the same without you bullying Kyo around," said a deeper voice and I looked up and smiled at Haru

I stood up and threw my arms around him and Momiji and said, "Oh, I missed you guys too. Is Kisa here too?"

"No, unfortunately, she couldn't come. She went with Hiro to look after his little sister," informed Haru, "But there is someone here I'd like you to meet. Samii, I'd like to introduce you to Isuzu Sohma, my girlfriend." He turned and gestured to a tall slender girl with long black hair.

"Hi, I'm Samii," I said, with a smile and hugged her too.

"Ah! Haru, she's hugging me!" Isuzu said.

"Aw, Isuzu, this is how we greet people in this house now," I said, then, after studying her, said, "You have really pretty hair."

"Um, thanks, I guess. And my name's Rin, not Isuzu," she grumbled.

"Got it. Haru, how have you been?" I asked, turning to him and smiling.

"I've been good. Since the curse broke, I've been hugging girls left and right," he joked.

"What?!" Rin yelled then stomped over to him and hit him.

"You know I was just kidding," he said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Samii, guess what? Since the curse has broken, I was able to reunite with my family. Isn't it great that I get to be with my Mutti and Momo?" Momiji asked with a huge grin.

"Oh my gosh, really? Momiji, that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" I said, picking him up and swinging him around happily.

"Yeah, Momo and I practice our violins together," he said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, I have something to ask you. Can I have a copy of the DVD of Tohru's class play for Cinderella?" I asked conspiratorially.

"Of course! I will burn a copy for you so you may use it as ammunition to pick on Kyo," he said with a laugh.

"You know what, you have grown a lot," I said, looking him up and down.

"Yeah, I know. Girls at school hit on him now. He just doesn't notice," Haru said.

"You lie Haru!" Momiji insisted.

"Think what you want but I'm pretty sure there's a Prince Momiji Fan Club there somewhere," Haru shrugged.

"Well, what about you, Haru? Is there a fan club for you?" I asked.

"There better not be!" Rin insisted.

"I think the girls are scared of me ever since I went black and tore up the classroom when Rin dumped me," he said with a shrug.

"Oh hush," Rin said with another smack to the shoulder.

"Samii!" Tohru yelled down the stairs, "I need help!"

"Coming! See you later," I said, with a smile and a wave.

I went up to Tohru's room and found everyone else there, standing around, looking confused. "Where are we going?" they asked.

"It's a secret," I said.

"So how will we know what to pack?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, right... um... well, pack good, comfortable, hiking clothes," I said.

"What?" Shigure asked.

"Oh my god, Shigure. Do have anything besides kimonos and a suit?" I asked, smacking my hand to my forehead.

"Not really..." he said.

"Okay, come on, we're going shopping," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"What about us?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, no cargo pants, Yuki not tight-fitting clothes and Tohru, please, no skirts," I said and dragged Shigure downstairs and out the door, stopping to slip shoes on.

"Are you seriously taking me to get clothes?" Shigure asked, clasping my hand and almost tripping over a root.

"Yes, so prepare yourself because this will be brutal. I hate to shop but you have a serious wardrobe malfunction," I said, stopping so he could get his bearings.

"Okay well we have no car," he pointed out.

"Oh... good point... We'll walk," I said and we started walking again.

"This is kind of ridiculous, don't you think? I don't need new clothes," he said.

"You will be singing a different tune when you've started hiking and sweat is pouring down your face. Plus we have to get tents anyway," I said

"Tents?! Haven't you spent enough time in a tent?" he asked.

"This will be different, I promise. Please..." I stopped and looked up at him with the puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh my gosh, fine, we'll do it just stop with that face," he said covering my face with his other hand.

I laughed and started running. We emerged onto the road and went to the closest subway which we took to a mall. We bought the tents. Now we were standing at the opening to a men's clothes store. I started in but Shigure grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, now come on," I said, pulling him in, "And you have to try on the clothes too cause we have to make sure they fit."

"Oh no, I have to _try on_ clothes too?" he groaned.

"Of course. Do you even know your size?" I asked, looking at a rack of hiking shorts.

"Yes," he said, grabbing a few pairs of shorts, a few shorts and a pair of boots. He traipsed into a changing room and slammed the door.

I met eyes with the floor associate and smiled, saying, "He doesn't like trying on clothes much. Sorry."

He smiled back and said, "It's quite alright."

Shigure came back out in a pair of tan shorts, the boots and a pale green shirt. They fit him really well. I guess he does know his size. "Well? What do you think? Is this satisfactory for you?" he asked, gesturing.

I smiled hugely and said, "Oh Shigure, you look great!" I rushed over to him and circled him. I pulled on the shirt to make sure it wasn't too tight. The same with the waistband.

"What are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Just making sure everything is fitting right. The shoes okay?" I asked, looking up at him to discover that his face was really close to mine.

"Perfect," he whispered then lowered his face to mine.

"Stop it!" I heard someone yell then pull me away.

I looked up at Ha'ri's face and said, "Dude, you gotta quit doing this."

"I can't help it," he whispered.

"Ha'ri! What're you doing here?" Shigure asked happily.

"Picking up something for Shiho," he said, turning to Shigure then stifled a laugh and said, "What _are_ you wearing?"

Shigure frowned and pointed at me, saying, "It's all that woman's fault! She insists that I need new clothes to go on the hiking trip this weekend!"

"Hiking trip? That sounds like fun," Ha'ri said, voice monotone.

"Yeah, except it's a total change. You should come along. It would be a blast," Shigure said, ignoring my glares in his direction.

"Oh, I don't think Samii would want me there," he said.

"Sure she would, right Samii?" he asked, turning to me.

I slapped on a smile and said in a fake cheerful voice, "Heck yeah! It would be more fun if you were there."

"Well then maybe I will come. When do you leave?" he asked.

"Tonight actually," I said.

"I can take you home after this if you don't mind stopping at my place first," he offered.

"Sure!" Shigure said happily, turning around, "Let me change." Then he disappeared into the room.

I sat down in one of the chairs near the dressing room and said, "We're staying in tents if you don't mind."

"How many do you have?" he asked.

"We just bought three," I said.

"What were going to be the arrangements?" he asked.

"I dunno yet," I said.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Shigure said, taking the clothes to the counter.

"What about the other stuff?" I asked.

"They're all the same size. They'll fit," he assured.

"Whatever you say," I said, following him, "You know, since we're here, we could always get you normal clothes to wear around town..." I trailed off when I saw the look he sent me.

"Are you kidding me?" both Shigure and Ha'ri said.

"What?" I asked.

"I never leave the house Samii," Shigure said, "I don't go around town."

"Whatever, let's go," I stomped out, Shigure trailing behind me and Ha'ri walking beside him.

Shigure caught up to me, caught me around the waist, looked into my eyes, and said, "If you want me to get clothes for a date just say so."

I could tell he was saying this for the benefit of Ha'ri so I just said, "No, no, we'll just never go anywhere. You'll never come visit me at my house. We'll just stay at your house all the time."

"Oh, Samii, why didn't you say so? We'll go buy all the blue jeans in that store if you want," he pointed at a random store.

"Shigure, that's Victoria's Secret," I said with a smile.

"I wanna know your secret," he said suggestively then kissed me.

I could hear Ha'ri grumbling in anger. I pushed Shigure away and said, "Shigure not in the public!"

"Okay, later," he said, taking my hand then turned to Ha'ri and said, "Where's your car?"

"This way," Ha'ri mumbled, pointing the way.

We walked to his car and Shigure tried to make moves on me in the backseat too but Ha'ri told him he couldn't do that in his car. When we got to Ha'ri's house, he instructed us to stay in the car and raced to the house. He was only in there a couple of minutes before he rushed back out with a bag. I think he was scared that we were going to do things in his backseat unattended. We got back to Shigure's place to discover that the kids were ready to go. I ran up the stairs, threw stuff into a duffel as Shigure called the main house for a van. I lugged it downstairs and we started back out towards the road.

"Samii, do you want me to carry something?" Kyo asked, seeing me struggle with my bag, another longer bag and the three tents.

"Sure, take a tent. You too, Shigure and Hatori," they relieved me of those two and I straightened up.

"Samii, this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see where you're taking us!" Tohru said happily.

"Oh that reminds me. On the way out, we need to stop at a store to get some food and a cooler," I said, "Wait, who's driving?"

"I figured it was you since it's your surprise," Shigure said.

"Oh, I don't like to drive," I said with a smile.

"Who'd you think was going to drive?" Kyo asked.

"Shigure," I said, "But now Hatori's here and I think I trust his driving more..."

"Hey! That's mean," Shigure said.

"I agree with Samii though. Hatori is much more reliable," Yuki said.

"Yeah, me too," Kyo said.

"Traitors," Shigure grumbled.

"So I'm driving?" Ha'ri asked.

"Yep," I said as we exited the path and found our van waiting for us.

"Well, okay," he said, opening the driver's side and opening the back door. We put all of our bags back there and I climbed into the front seat.

"Samii? What're you doing so far away from me?" Shigure asked.

"I am the navigator, duh! It's my secret, I have to tell him where to go," I said.

"Oh, yeah, well I'll sit right behind you," he said.

"Okay, is everyone strapped in?" I asked, turning around and looking. Shigure and Yuki were in the middle two seats and Kyo and Tohru were in the back seat. Tohru gave me a thumbs up.

"All ready to go," Yuki said.

"Okay, let's go!" I said happily and we left.

* * *

**AN:** What will happen on this trip hm? This is exciting!


	4. I forgot that you're little rich boys

**AN:** Ooo, here we go on our trip! Woot!

Standard disclaimer

By the way, I made our household on The Sims 2 and as I was doing it, I was very disappointed to see that they didn't have silver hair and purple eyes so Yuki had to be blond and blue-eyed. I was sad!

* * *

"Wow Samii! It's so pretty out here!" Tohru said admiringly.

"How the heck did you find out about this place?" Kyo asked.

"Mom and I came here with dad when I was younger. Tohru was just a newborn so I didn't think she'd remember but we stayed here for a couple days," I said, walking to the edge of the lake and set my bags down on a certain patch, saying, "Here's where we stayed. We only had one tent then but then again, it was only four of us and two of us were little."

"Did we really Samii? What all did we do?" Tohru grabbed my hands and looked into my face with a huge grin.

I grinned back and said, "We roasted marshmallows and dad told us scary stories. We caught fish which dad cooked that night and they were very tasty. Then we climbed trees. Mom got the highest. We went swimming and you had a little floaty that you sat in since you were still little. Dad took us all the way out to the middle. We hiked around and etched our initials into a tree. Wanna go find it?"

"Oh, I do! That is...if you don't mind," she mumbled the last part.

"Of course I don't! Boys, you can put up the tents right? Be back soon," I said, taking Tohru's hand and racing off into the woods.

"Why do we gotta do it?" Kyo shouted after us but we ignored him.

It took about half an hour but we finally found the copse of trees that I pictures and in the middle was the giant oak with our initials in a big heart. We walked up to it and stared at the etchings.

"Can you believe it? We were here with our mom and dad," I said, fingering the carving.

"Our love is eternal, Samii," Tohru said happily.

I took her hand and smiled. Slowly, we turned around and made our way back. As we found our way back, Tohru started to cry. I put an arm around her shoulder and she had recovered by the time we got back. The boys were still trying to put up the tents.

I laughed and said, "Are you seriously having trouble with tents? What kind of boys are you?" They glowered at me and I said with another laugh, "Oh right, you're little rich boys. No outdoors for you. Well, except for you Kyo but I imagine Kazuma did the tents didn't he? Oh don't look so grumpy you guys, we'll teach you."

"It's another thing that I've done that Kyo hasn't," Tohru said with a smile.

"Oh, are you going to teach me, huh?" Kyo asked and drove his shoulder into her stomach, picking her up so she was draped across his shoulder, "I'll throw you in the lake!" He walked over to the edge and she shrieked gleefully.

"That's not a bad idea," Shigure said, looking at me.

"Throw me in the lake and you die," I said to him.

"You never said anything about me," said someone behind me then Ha'ri lifted me up and started to carry me to the lake.

"No! If you throw me in there, I will not set up the tents and you will have to sleep outside where bears and wolves can eat you!" I threatened.

"Aw well I can argue with that," he put me down and I scrambled away from him.

Kyo had finished teasing Tohru and she was standing next to me. I turned to her and said, "Okay, little sister, wanna teach these boys how it's done?"

"Of course Samii!" she said with a giggle.

We took our time explaining the different parts of the tent before actually assembling the poles and slipping them through the loops. It took all of us to lift the biggest one and I ran around with the hammer, showing them where to hammer the hooks into the ground. We let them set up one on their own and they did surprisingly well for the first time. Tohru and I did the third one in a fraction of the time it took them.

"What now?" Yuki asked.

"We should decide on sleeping arrangements," I said.

"I want to stay with Tohru," Kyo said.

"Kyo you are such a sicko," Shigure said with a shake of his head.

"You idiot!" Kyo and I yelled.

Kyo looked at me in surprise and I said, "Do you really think they would try anything? If everyone would be quiet for a second, you could realize just how silent everything is out here. Anything they tried to do would be heard by everyone else. And _if_ Kyo tried anything bad toward my little sister, I would have to walk in and then drown his naked self in the lake."

Kyo and Tohru looked shock but Shigure laughed and said, "Good point! So one tent for Kyo and Tohru."

"Well, I should get my own tent and you three can stay in the big one," I said with a smile, pointing at Yuki, Shigure and Ha'ri.

"You must be insane if you think I'm staying in the same tent as Shigure," Yuki and Ha'ri both said.

"Ah, Samii, it looks like we will be sharing a tent," Shigure said, putting an arm around me.

"Yeah, and if I hear anything from your tent, I'm coming in there and drowning _Shigure_ in the lake," Kyo said.

"Don't worry about me Kyo. I think I could handle Shigure," I assured.

"Oh, I know you can handle him," Kyo said.

"Alright, everyone, take your stuff to your tent and meet me back out here," I instructed.

Shigure and I took our stuff to our tent and I grabbed the long bag and went back to the center of the three tents. When everyone was back out, I unzipped my bag and drew out 5 fishing poles.

"Oh no," Kyo groaned.

"Sorry, I only have 5 because Hatori was a last minute thing so someone will have to sit out," I said and suddenly all the boys' hands went up.

"You don't want to fish?" Tohru asked Kyo sadly. Slowly, Kyo lowered his hand.

I gave a pole to Tohru and one to Kyo and said, "Tohru, teach him."

"Come on, Kyo! Let's go fish!" Tohru said happily, dragging Kyo away with her after taking the little box of bait I gave her.

"Okay, let me guess. You guys don't know how to fish either?" I asked, turning to the other three.

They shook their heads and Yuki said, "I've never really done anything like this before."

"Well, it's a good thing you've got me because I am _the_ master, all right? Let's go," I said, taking my own bait box and walking toward the lake. They followed me nervously. I taught them individually how to cast, then to slowly bring in the line, then what to do if they had a catch. After a few minutes, Yuki got a bite, and I helped him to bring it in. It was huge! A huge bass was flailing about on the end of his line that we held up over the bank.

"It's gigantic," Yuki whispered.

"Well hurry up and get the hook off of it," I ordered, gripping the line tighter so I didn't drop it.

"Excuse me?" Yuki said, looking at me.

"Actually, hold on. Hold this tightly," I handed it to him and got some rope, which I threaded through the gills and tied, "Now it can stay in the water but not swim off, see? Now take the hook out."

"I can't do that!" he said, incredulous.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't wanna touch it," he said, looking at it with a disgusted look, "It's all slimy."

"You are such a girl," I said, taking a hold of the fish's head and jerking the hook out. It flailed about on the end of the rope, which I tossed into the lake and tied the other end to a tree nearby.

"Now what?" Yuki asked.

"Rebait it and cast again," I ordered, splashing my hands in the water to get the fish slime off of them.

"Now you want me to touch the worms?" he asked.

"How are you a gardener and not touching worms?" I asked.

"I use gardening gloves," he informed.

I sighed and took a worm out to hook onto Yuki's hook and walking away to let him fish again. I sat down in between Ha'ri and Shigure, who had situated themselves on a big rock a little bit away.

"Was Yuki's fish big?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah, it'll be good. I'm not sure if Tohru knows how to cook fish though, I'll have to teach her that too. Do you want to help me when I have to get the scales off of it?" I asked turning to him.

"No thanks," he said.

"Wimp," I said with a smile, "What about you Hatori? Wanna help the de-scaling?"

"I think I'll pass. I don't think the fish like my worm," he said.

"You're reeling in too fast, silly," I said, reaching over and taking his rod from him, our hands touching for seconds.

"Ha'ri you got it taken away from you," Shigure teased.

"Plus, it's just nice to let it just sit there if you want. Too bad I didn't bring a book. Fishing is so much fun, don't you think?" I asked, turning to Shigure.

He looked at me with a sarcastic smile and said, "Tons."

Suddenly his rod jerk and the line started reeling out. He looked at me, surprised. "Reel it in, you moron!" I shouted.

"I can't!" he shouted, tossing the rod at me.

I handed Ha'ri his back and started reeling in the fish. It was a struggle. I had to crank the reel really hard just to get it to move. The top of the rod was bent, almost to the point of snapping but it hadn't yet. "Get the net! Hurry!" I shouted as I saw the splashing getting closer and closer. I had right under me and Ha'ri was ready with the net so I yanked on the rod, sending the fish flying into the air and Ha'ri snagged it with the net. We looked at it and gasped. Only half of it fit in the net while the tail slipped wildly around.

"Holy crap!" Shigure said, "What kind of fish is that?"

"No idea," I said, staring at it then started toward Yuki.

"Wow, that thing is big," Yuki commented.

"Drag in the rope with your fish on it," I said and he did. I tied the fish to the rope and tossed it back in the lake, "That was awesome."

"It looked like a real struggle over there," he commented.

"You have no idea," I responded, plopping down on the grass next to him, "Are you enjoying yourself at least a little?"

"I've never done this before but it's very relaxing, sitting out here in the middle of no where, far away from anything bad. It's peaceful," he said.

"I agree. Sometimes, you just gotta get away, you know?" I turned to him.

He looked at me and smiled then said, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Okay, I've got a proposition for you," I whispered to him, "See, me and Shigure are trying to make Ha'ri jealous by dating each other. It'd be a real help if you ask Ha'ri to stay in our tent tonight."

"I wondered why you'd go for that dog. Okay, I'll help you out," he said, shaking my hand. I stood up and grinned at him happily.

"Well, reel it in everyone, dark is falling. Time for marshmallows and scary stories!" I yelled to the other 4. Kyo and Tohru were almost all the way across the lake but I saw them reel in and start back around the bank. We met them at the campsite while there was still a little bit of light so Tohru and I built a campfire and had the boys gather some good firewood. After the fire was going really good, I yanked in the fished and started the process. After all the scales were off, I had cleaned them and cut them, I taught Tohru the best way to cook a fish.

The boys were drooling within seconds of cooking. We ate and they liked it so much that they insisted we make it at least once every week now. "So, how is it you can cook fish but not anything else besides cake?" Shigure asked.

"I just have a great memory and can remember when we came here. Dad made the fish. He let me help clean the fish. I remember they were really slimy and smelly. I told myself I wouldn't eat them but when that delicious smell started wafting through the air, I just had to take a bite. I've known ever since," I said, shrugging.

"Well, it's frickin tasty," Kyo said.

"I'm glad you like it," Tohru said happily.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Yuki asked.

"Go hiking. Maybe climb the trees and see who can climb the highest, huh?" I suggested.

"I will," Kyo said.

"We'll see, Kyo," I challenged.

"Want to get the marshmallows out?" Ha'ri asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I responded, throwing the last bits of my fish into the woods.

Ha'ri got up and walked over to my tent. We had decided that's where the food will be kept since it was the biggest. As he started rummaging around, Yuki walked over, probably to ask if he'd switch tents. I wonder what excuse he came up with.

"Samii, can I talk to you?" Ha'ri asked. I walked over there and he said, "Yuki... has a problem and wonders if I'll go to another tent. Can I stay in yours?"

"Sure, there's plenty of room, I don't mind," I said, nodding and smiling.

"Okay, thanks," he said, walking away.

"You're awesome," I said to Yuki.

"Oh, I'm not that great," he said, blushing.

"What'd you come up with to make him move?" I asked.

"Oh, that's my secret," he said, winking and walking over to the fire. I followed him.

"Alright, who's ready to tell some scary stories, huh?" I asked, plopping myself down in between Shigure and Ha'ri.

"Oh, me!" Tohru said, raising her hand.

With that, we commenced in the story telling until well into the night and everyone stumbled into bed afterwards, stuffed full of marshmallows and fish. I had told Shigure about my plan so when Ha'ri came into our tent, he told him that he could sleep where Shigure was going to. And that Shigure would sleep with me. So Shigure cuddled up with me while Ha'ri slept across the tent, seething.

* * *

**AN:** Let's see what happens when Ha'ri gets ushed too far the next day ;-)


	5. You're like a ninja!

**AN:** So, I'm under the impression that people think Samii is being mean to Ha'ri just cause she wants to. This is untrue. While she wants to make him jealous, she doesn't want to like depress him or anything so if she comes off as incredibly mean, sorry.

Also, I'd like to say hi to Tsuki no kimi (there are periods instead of spaces but for some reason when I try to put it there, Fanfiction is like "I hate you!" and deletes part of it...) Anyway, they mentioned this story in theirs (Maniac Diaries – a hilarious diary that Akito keeps. It cracks me up XD highly suggested!)

Also, I apologize for taking so long with this one. My boyfriend broke up with me a few days ago so I haven't been in the mood to do anything let alone write.

Anyways! *insert random dance party here* On with the story! Btw, don't get mad, kay?

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters! Although I wish I owned Ha'ri...

* * *

I woke up with Shigure's arm around my waist so I threw it off and slipped out of the tent. It was still pretty early so there was still dew on the grass and the sun wasn't very high in the sky. I walked over to the lake and sat down at the edge, staring at the stillness of it all.

"Calming isn't it?" asked a voice behind me suddenly.

I jumped, clasped a hand to my chest and looked up at Ha'ri, saying, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry, I didn't know how to say anything that wouldn't startle you," he said, sitting beside me.

"It's just so quiet, you could've made more noise coming over here. You're like a ninja," I said.

"I'm too clumsy to be a ninja," he argued.

"Oh whatever! You've never done anything clumsy," I insisted.

"Oh, you don't even know," he said, shaking his head.

I laughed then, looked at the lake again, saying, "So, what are you doing now?"

"Sitting beside a lake, talking to you," he said.

"Okay, wiseass, I meant with your life," I said, gesturing to him, "What've you been doing?"

"Oh, well, I started up my own practice," he started.

"Oh my god, really?!" I asked excitedly.

He laughed and said, "Yes. I got away from just the Sohmas and started treating regular people."

"That's so great, Hatori!" I said and almost hugged him but restrained myself.

"Yeah, I'm really happy doing it. That's actually how Shiho and I met. She came into my office with a bad case of the flu. She puked all over me then took me out for lunch a week later to apologize," he let out a little laugh, "It took a while to open up to other people after..."

"I know," I said, setting my hand on his, "You don't have to say it." I ignored my jealousy.

"I just don't know how to convey how painful those days were," he said.

"There's no need to talk about it," I said, standing up and stretching, "Now, I propose we change into our swimsuits and go swimming... oh wait..." I just remembered something.

"You never told us to bring swimsuits," he reminded, standing up with me.

"This is true, which is why I'm doing this," Then I pushed him into the lake. Luckily, he was still in his pajamas so I knew he could just change.

He resurfaced and said, "You suck!"

I laughed and said, "Aw come on! Isn't the lake lovely?" I walked over to the rock we were sitting on yesterday. He swam alongside me.

"This is true but that doesn't mean you have to push me in!" he said, upset.

I climbed up onto the rock, "You know what, Ha'ri?"

"What?" he asked, treading water and looking up at me.

I canon-balled into the water then when I resurfaced, said, "You need to learn how to have fun."

"I do have fun," he said with a frown.

"Mm hm, sure," I said disbelievingly, swimming away from him.

"Hey, don't give me that tone!" he said, swimming toward me, probably to give me a piece of his mind.

I laughed and went underwater, swimming away from him. I resurfaced several feet away from him. He started swimming toward me quickly. I almost said something about his old zodiac form being a seahorse but restrained myself, choosing instead to go back underwater to hide from him. Murphy's Law states that anything that can go bad, will. Of course, at that moment, my legs got tangled up in something and I couldn't move. I pulled, yanked and hacked at whatever it was, but it wasn't letting go. My air supply was slowly depleting. As my vision faded, I felt a yank on my arm. I fell into darkness.

I woke up to a mouth on mine and air being forced into my body. I pushed them off just in time to cough up what seemed like the entire lake. The water just kept coming. I gulped in fresh air and looked at who had been saving me, coming face to face with Ha'ri. I breathed heavily and looked around to see everyone else standing around me, terror in their eyes.

"What happened?" I croaked out.

"You almost drowned stupid!" Kyo yelled, "What were you thinking?!"

Tohru dropped down beside me and hugged me, saying, "I was so scared. You looked so lifeless when Hatori pulled you out of the lake."

I coughed up some more water and said in a hoarse voice, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Ha'ri said in his usual doctory voice, "You've swallowed too much water."

As if to prove his point, more water came out of my mouth, barely missing Tohru. I turned to him and said, "I'm not dead, I'm fine."

"I'd feel better if we went home and you got checked out," he said.

"Me too," Tohru said.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm fine!" I said, irritated, standing up quickly. I staggered slightly from the head rush then stomped over to my tent. "I'm changing into dry clothes then we're going hiking or something!"

I yanked the zipper around so the door was "closed" then dug through my clothes in my bag. As I knew would happen, someone came in. I turned around to give whoever it was a piece of my mind. My face came within inches of Shigure's and I saw Ha'ri zipping the door closed right behind him.

"Samii," Ha'ri said sternly.

"Hatori, stop," I ordered, stepping a little bit back from Shigure.

"You need to be checked out thoroughly by professionals with fancy machinery," Shigure said.

"Hatori's a professional!" I said, pointing at said professional, "I'm walking around and everything! I'm fine!"

That's when, the unexpected happened. Ha'ri grabbed my arm and yanked me into him. I smashed into his chest and would've fallen to the ground if he hadn't squeezed me into him. I could hear him breathing slowly and his heart pounding in his chest. He was nervous...why?

"I thought I lost you all over again," he whispered.

"Hatori..." I mumbled. I saw Shigure smirk, give me a thumbs up then leave.

He flinched and said, "Please...go to the hospital. You almost drowned. You actually passed out! Everyone would be happier if you went."

"But I'm fine," I muttered again.

"I know you are, Samii, I know. For Shigure or for Tohru... could you please? I know Shigure loves you and he's worried about you," he said.

Shigure? Damn it! Ha'ri needed to tell me that he loved me. Screw Shigure! I looked up at him, trying to convey these feelings. He just stared down at me, obviously not sensing anything out of the ordinary. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his scent before pushing him away.

"Come on Hatori, you're getting mushy on me," I scoffed. I grabbed a pair of cargo shorts and a green short sleeved shirt from the top of the clothes in my bag. I turned around and said, "Now, if you don't mind, send 'Gure in on your way out."

His face lit up with anger and he stomped out, yanking the zipper, almost breaking it. Shigure came in a few seconds later and said, "What did you do? I thought you had him!"

"He started talking about you!" I hissed, turning away from him to dig out some dry underwear.

"Me?" he asked, abashed, "What about me?"

"Let me see, I think it was, 'I know Shigure loves you and he's worried about you.' God! I wanted to puke!" I said, "Turn away so I can change."

"That's so odd," he said, turning away obediently, "I could've sworn that he was about to confess his love to you right then."

"Well, no, he didn't. The only love he cared about was yours," I said, pulling my shorts up and taking my shirt off, letting it fall to the floor with a wet slap.

"Well, we need to think of something else. Kissing and you almost dying haven't done the trick. Maybe if you're kidnapped and held for ransom," he suggested.

"That's not even funny," I said, pulling my shirt on over my, now dry, bra.

"Sorry," he said with a laugh.

"Okay done," I turned to him then said, "I don't know Shigure, this is getting complicated."

"Maybe we should do more in front of him. I mean he _is_ staying in our tent," he said with a suggestive smile.

"Do you want the rest of them to hear us too though?" I asked.

"Oh, this is true. Kyo will drown me in the lake," he said, stroking his chin.

"We'll figure it out," I said, stepping past him and opening the flap, walking out.

"Sure we will," I heard him say then I was lifted into the air.

"I know you think you're fine but we all agreed this would be best," Ha'ri said, carrying me thrown over his shoulder toward the car.

"Holy crap, you guys are ridiculous! When everyone gets home, there's going to be a railing! You hear me? A railing!" I shouted at them, shaking my fist.

"You're the one being ridiculous now, Samii," Ha'ri said, opening the door and sliding in while putting me in the passenger seat. He immediately turned the key and drove off. "I wouldn't try to open the door, we've put on the child safety lock so you can only open it from the outside and I've locked the window so you can't roll it down," he said happily, "We're going today and we'll be back by tonight. It'll be okay."

"You are evil," I said, crossing my arms and sitting back in a huff.

"Put your seatbelt on and quit pouting," he said, reaching across and clicking the seatbelt in.

"I'm not pouting. I'm seething," I corrected, "I'm sitting over here stewing in my anger."

"Well, quit stewing, it doesn't sound very fun," he ordered.

I plugged my iPod into the cord that was hooked up to the car stereo and started blaring dance music. I made a face at him then started moving my upper body to the music. He laughed at me when I started doing silly things.

"I always have liked your dance choices," he said with a smile.

"Do you and Shiho dance a lot?" I asked him, quieting the music a little to hear him. His monotonous tone never was very loud.

"I told you that day that I don't dance, well neither does she," he said

"That's too bad. It really is a lot of fun just to act silly," I said with a smile.

"Maybe that's why you're going out with Shigure. Because he's pretty silly to say the least. You probably have a lot in common," he said.

"Yeah, he's great," I said, trying to get a response from him.

"Hmm," he said, turning left onto a dirt road.

"It's nice to be with someone you like," I said, wishing it was him silently. Just then _Someone That You're With_ by Nickelback came on. As the lyrics filled the car, so did the awkward silence.

"So..." he tried to start but Chad Kroeger's voice claiming that he wants to be with the girl he likes was just to overpowering.

"So..." I responded, reaching down and changing the song but my iPod seemed to hate me because the next song was _If You're Not the One_ by Daniel Bedingfield. It kept going like that, I pressed the next button and more awkward lovey type songs kept coming on so I just selected a song. I put on the soundtrack from Repo! The Genetic Opera and just left it at that. We sat in silence for a little bit.

"So..." he said, looking around, "I think we're lost."

"You must be joking," I said.

"Nope, not joking," he said.

"Just turn around and go back until we find something familiar," I said.

"I can't turn around here, there's barely enough space to drive," he said, "And I am _not_ backing up like this."

"You could let me drive," I said, smiling sweetly.

"Not a chance," he said with a grin.

After another 30 minutes however, it didn't seem like we'd ever stop. Then suddenly, we did. With a spurt, a groan then finally a bang, the car slowed and stopped. I glanced at Ha'ri and said, "What'd you do?"

He pointed at the dash. The gas gauge was resting on E. "Looks like we're walking."

"This is absurd. See, if we'd've stayed there and not leave on this ridiculous run to the hospital then we wouldn't be lost," I said angrily, trying to open the door.

"Oh, yeah, you can't get out your way," he said, opening his door and coming around to mine. He opened it as I unplugged my iPod then locked the doors.

"Well, let's go before we get eaten by something. It's going to get dark soon I think," I said, walking back the way we had come.

As if to answer that, we heard a gun shot. We both ducked behind the car as a voice cried out, "What do you want?!"

"We're lost and out of gas!" I cried back.

"Show yourselves," the voice ordered.

Ha'ri and I stepped out from behind the van, arms raised into the air. The figure in the distance started closing in on us. As they came into view, I saw that it was a man, about our age. He stepped up to us and examined me then Ha'ri. He turned and looked at our van then turned back to stare at us again.

"Is there a way you can help us?" I asked

"I guess so," he mumbled then turned around, "Follow me, you can call someone back at my house."

"Thank you so much!" I said happily then went to follow him when Ha'ri grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" he whispered.

"You worry too much, Hatori, come on," I grabbed his hand and lead him after the man.

"Whatever you say," he muttered.

"So, mister, what's your name?" I asked, catching up to him.

He glanced at me then said, "It's Aaron..."

"Aaron, huh? Well, I'm Samii and this is Hatori," I said, gesturing at Ha'ri.

The guy just harrumphed and we walked in silence for a long time. Finally, we came up a quaint cabin with smoke billowing out of the chimney and a beagle barking and running up to us. I smiled and scratched it between the ears. In reaction to which, it bit me. I stepped back and glared at the stupid dog.

"He doesn't like strangers. And he bites," Aaron mumbled again.

"That would've been nice to know _before_ I tried to pet the thing," I whispered to Ha'ri then turned to Aaron and said, "So where is the phone?"

"Inside, come on," he walked into the cabin and we followed.

It was exactly like a bachelor's cabin. There was a moose head hanging over the fireplace and everything was just tossed about helter-skelter. I peeked into the kitchen to view dishes piling up in the sink and the cabinet doors open to empty cabinets. I rolled my eyes at the apparent dirtiness of everything and followed him down a hall where there was a phone on the wall. He gestured to it then stalked off. I picked up the phone and called Tohru's cell phone and told them what happened. Then Ha'ri called the main house and told them to send up a servant with a couple of gas cans, just in case.

We walked back into the living room where Aaron was and Ha'ri said, "Thank you for letting us use your phone. If we leave now, we'll be able to beat them back to the car, if you don't mind."

"Sure," he said, standing up and shuffling to the door.

We followed after him and went outside. We walked for a long time. The trip back seemed a lot longer than the trip going to his cabin. I finally started to worry when Ha'ri asked him, "Hey, are we going the right way?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Aaron asked.

"This just seems to be taking a long time to get back," he said.

I glanced nervously at Aaron as he said, "Well, it's in your imagination. We're almost there. Oh, watch out." He pulled me aside and I looked down. My foot had almost stepped into a trap. If I'd have done that, I'm sure it would've broken my ankle, possibly torn my whole foot off! Maybe I'm exaggerating but that thing was big.

"Oh my gosh, thank you," I said appreciatively.

We continued on. After another few minutes, I started to worry again. I mean, this guy could probably break me in half. I drifted closer to Ha'ri and grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked down at me in surprise and, with one look at my terrified face, he put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me next to him.

Aaron suddenly turned around quickly and said, "Okay this is how it's going to be. The girl stays here and you keep on walking, pretty boy."

I looked up at Ha'ri, suddenly scared. He glared at Aaron and said, "No."

"What'd you say?" Aaron asked angrily.

"I said no. I'm not leaving her alone," he said.

Aaron aimed his gun and shot Ha'ri in the leg, making Ha'ri fall to the ground. I let out a small scream and fell to my knees beside him, holding my hand over the wound to stop the blood flow. "You're okay. It's gonna be alright. Just calm down and don't panic," I said quickly, starting to hyperventilate, mostly from fear.

"I think you need to calm down before you have a heart attack," he said, wincing.

Suddenly, I was dragged up by my arm then thrown over Aaron's shoulder as he said, "Then you can stay here and we'll go."

I let out a shriek and started screaming, "Let me down you psycho! Why don't you leave us alone, huh?"

"Why don't you quiet down before I finish your friend off?" he said angrily. I looked at Ha'ri who was a little ways away, wrapping cloth around his knee then getting shakily to his feet and falling down again. I quieted down.

Suddenly, he dropped me to the ground, my leg slamming onto something. Then a _snap_ and the intense pain around my ankle made me realize he had slammed my foot into the animal trap we had seen earlier. I fell to the ground, tears springing to my eyes. He looked down at me with a smirk and started to unbutton his pants. I looked around frantically but all I could see were trees. He dropped to his knees beside me and reached for the zipper to my shorts.

"Please don't do this," I whispered.

"And why not?" he asked, getting it open and started to pull the down along with my underwear. I kept my legs clamped together tightly.

"Please...don't," I said, the tears falling down my cheeks.

"It won't hurt, I-" Then he fell to the side, knocked out and there stood Ha'ri, holding a gigantic branch that looked about as thick as my thigh and about the length of a baseball bat. It had snapped in half from the impact with Aaron's head.

He kneeled next to me and pulled me into his arms, whispering, "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright now. No need to cry anymore, I'm right here."

I let out a sob then buried my head in his chest. I reached down and pulled my shorts back up then after I'd fastened them, I reached down and tried to get the trap off of my ankle, without looking at it. Ha'ri helped me but I got a glimpse and my whole ankle basically looked like hamburger meat.

"Why do I always get incredibly injured?" I asked with a small laugh, remembering my broken leg.

"You're accident prone," he said, lifting me up and carrying me away from Aaron.

"So?" I asked. I looked back at him then said to Ha'ri, "Should we just leave him there?"

"Are you seriously asking me to pity the guy who shot me in the leg and almost raped you?" he asked, incredulous.

"No, but he still has the gun," I pointed out.

"Oh, good point, wait here," he said, setting me down gently.

"Where am I going to go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He returned shortly with the gun, handed it to me then picked me up again and said, "So which way should we go?"

"I dunno. Where's the sun?" I found it and pointed south, "That way."

We walked that way for a long time, talking about nothing in particular. Finally, we came upon a road and started walking along it, resting several times because Ha'ri's knee made it hard for him. I offered to walk myself but he wouldn't hear it. When we made it back to the car, we just sat in it, waiting for the servant. When he came, we filled the tank and rushed back to the campsite.

* * *

**AN:** Whoa! Intense! I wasn't thinking about that but okay... that works I guess... This one is pretty long! Be happy! Don't hate me for taking so long T.T


	6. I'm gonna have a badass scar

**AN:** Hokay so, who has read/seen Fushigi Yugi? I'm on the second season of the anime and the thing that happens to Nuriko makes me angry! Agh! Anyways... uh... yeah!

Btw, if you thought it was lame that Ha'ri got to her in time before Aaron had his way with her then you can go...*muffled shouting*

Sorry about that, I let my anger out but it's reined back in, no problems! *twitch*

Standard disclaimer

* * *

When we got to the campsite, I got out of the car and hobbled over to Ha'ri's side then helped him over to the others. "Hey! Can someone get their butt out here and _help_?!" I shouted.

Shigure and Kyo emerged first then, after the shock flashed across their face, everyone ran over. They were all shouting at once.

"What the hell happened?!" Kyo and Shigure shouted.

"How'd you get so hurt?" Yuki asked.

But the only one I heard was Tohru shriek, "SAMII!!!" Then she fell to her knees, trying to bandage u my ankle with a piece of her sleeve that she ripped off.

I stepped back from her and said, "I'll explain everything, just get all of our stuff and pack it in the car!" They rushed to obey. I hobbled over to a huge tree and carved all of our initials in it then hobbled back and plopped into the front seat of the car. After everything was packed, Shigure forced Ha'ri into the back seat and floored it out of there, with me guiding him out so we didn't get lost. I relayed the entire story and after I finished, we sat in silence.

"Well, at least you're going to the hospital willingly this time," Shigure said happily, turning right onto an interstate.

"Because my foot's about to fall off not because I almost drowned," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well, either way, now we'll know if you have brain damage from lac of oxygen," he teased.

"The only one with brain damage in this car is you, Shigure," Kyo shouted.

"Dude, no need to shout, this car is only so big, you know," I said, covering my ears, grinning.

"I'm just glad Samii is going to the hospital to get better. For the time you can't move because of your injury, I will help you," Tohru said, leaning forward.

"Tohru, you can't miss school to take care of me, okay? That's just sick and wrong," I said, turning around to look at her, "Plus, you finally get to graduate. Can't ruin that for you, can we?"

"I guess you're right but who will tend to you while I'm at school and work?" she asked, worried.

"Tohru, I can take care of myself. Remember when I broke my leg? I got around fine, it was just the stairs that bothered me and I can just stay downstairs while you're gone, okay?" I said, smiling.

"Okay," Tohru resigned.

"Wow, you actually got her to back down," Kyo teased.

"Really, though, Samii, don't strain yourself too much, okay?" Yuki asked.

"Aw, are you worried about me, Yuki? I'm touched," I said with a grin.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to hear you complain," Shigure said.

"Hush you or there will be dire consequences," I said, glaring at him, as he pulled into the emergency receiving place. Ha'ri and I got out of the car and met the nurses that had rushed out. They wheel us in wheelchairs to separate rooms.

After they had bandaged me up, they said I could go see Ha'ri so I wheeled myself to where they had him. I waited until they were done with him then wheeled inside. I sat next to him and talked until the others came in to join us.

"So, what did this guy look like? Maybe we can get some police up there," Yuki suggested.

"I dunno, big guy, very hairy, he had that whole man out in the middle of nowhere look," I said, shrugging.

"Those woods are vast, I doubt the police will be able to find him," Ha'ri said with a sad face.

"That's too bad, that guy needs to be put away," Yuki said, with a little anger.

We stayed the night in the hospital and they let us out the next day, Sunday, giving us crutches and lots of pain meds, which made me happy. When we got back to Shigure's house, Yuki was gone with his girlfriend, I assumed, and Kyo and Tohru were in the kitchen, making our welcome home feast. We sat down in the living room to catch our breath. Just walking from the car to here exhausted me.

"This is going to suck," I said out loud.

"What?" Shigure asked.

"However long it's going to take for me to heal," I said, looking down at my leg, "My leg looked like hamburger meat."

"It'll be fine. Although I'm not sure about your muscle tissue. It'll heal but it won't be as strong," Ha'ri said nervously.

"I'm going to have a badass scar though so it'll be okay," I said happily.

"Samii, I'm really sorry I couldn't save you sooner. You must think I'm a failure. I always thought I could protect you if I was near you but as I watched him carry you away, a part of my died a little then when I saw him hunched over you, something snapped and I wanted to tear him limb from limb," Ha'ri said angrily. His face was twisted in anger. This was not my Ha'ri, this one was different. What had the image of a man pinning me down done to him?

I reached over and pulled Ha'ri against me then said, "Everything is okay now. You're with me."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry this one was so short but I just wanted to end that whole ordeal before getting into anything else! By the way, I will be starting another fanfic for Ouran High School Host Club so if anyone is interested, tell me!


	7. Where the fit hits the shan

**AN:** This is where the fit hits the shan...

Standard disclaimer

* * *

"So.. This is what you do when you go on vacation huh?" asked a voice from the doorway. Ha'ri and I turned and Shiho was standing there.

"Shiho, hello," Shigure said awkwardly.

"Shigure... so, who's this tramp? Some girl you picked up?" she asked, walking into the room then standing menacingly over us.

Well, I wasn't about to be called a tramp and not do anything so, before Ha'ri could stop me, I swept my leg across the ground and knocked her feet out from under her. She fell hard but Ha'ri rushed over to help her. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay, Shiho? Samii, why'd you do that?" he asked, looking at me when Shiho said she was fine.

"She called me a tramp, what else am I supposed to do?" I asked, turning away from them and sending Shigure a look.

"_This_ is Samii? The infamous Samii I've heard so much about?" she asked and I could hear her sitting up.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm Samii. Now take your boyfriend and leave," I said, pushing myself up and grabbing my crutches.

"Why? This isn't your house, you don't have a say here," Shiho argued while Ha'ri tried to pull her out of the room.

"Shiho, it'd be best for you to go before you piss Samii off even more. Bad things happen when she's angry," Shigure warned.

"I'm not afraid of _her_, she's just a girl. A girl with crutches too, what could she do?" Shiho asked, turning to Shigure. While her focus was away, I took the opportunity and smacked her on the side of the head with my crutch.

"That's something," Shigure commented, "Now please leave. You're upsetting my friend."

Ha'ri was able to drag her off and they went home. I made my way into the kitchen. Shigure followed me a little warily.

"Thanks for getting rid of her. I was seriously about to wail on her if she didn't leave. She was annoying the crap out of me," I said, pulling a can of Coke out of the fridge and sitting on the floor, sitting against the cabinets.

"No problem. Hey, have you ever considered maybe giving up on Ha'ri? I mean, he moves with the speed of an ice berg when it comes to this love stuff, you know?" Shigure asked, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I know but I can't just ignore my feelings for him," I said, staring down at my can.

"Why not? He seems fine with ignoring his feelings for you," Shigure commented.

That's when it struck me. "Holy crap. I have a great idea," I said, looking up at him excitedly.

"Oh no, that look in your eyes is kind of scary," he teased.

"It's so obvious, I can't believe we haven't thought of it yet!" I said, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Well don't leave me in suspense, what is it?!" he asked frustratedly.

"Shigure... you gotta break up with me," I said seriously.

He just stared at me for a few seconds then widened his eyes and said, "Oh, my god!"

"I know, right!" I said with a smile, "It's genius!"

"Samii, that's such a great idea. Okay, when do you want to do it?" he asked.

"Um, let's see, anytime within the next few days, I would say. We want this weekend to stay in his mind," I said, looking down.

"Is it going to rain anytime soon?" he asked.

"The day after tomorrow, why?" I asked, looking back up at him.

"What if, after we break up and our huge fight, you go out for a walk, I'll call him over here and explain. If everything goes well, he'll go after you," he explained.

"Oh, good point. Okay, let's plan this thing and put it into action," I said, leaning toward him.

* * *

**AN:** Ah, this one is short too but come on! I had to leave you hanging, sorry =D Next one out soon! Holy crap this is probably the first one I've written with under 1000 words O.O omg


	8. Come on, let me take care of you

**AN:** Sorry this took so long! Finals were recently and I'd been studying my butt off plus I got a new boyfriend and I've been spending most of my free time with him ^_^ Then there was Acen and I went to that. It was AWESOME! I was Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club.

Then I quit my job...plus I've been lazy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of them...yet...

* * *

"Okay, let's go," Shigure whispered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I shouted, stomping away from him.

"Samii, try to understand," he said pitifully, scuffling after me.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?! THAT YOU LIKE TO SLEEP WITH OTHER WOMEN? DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, smacking his hand away. Kyo, Tohru and Yuki appeared in the doorway, taking in my angry expression and Shigure's apologetic one. Everything was going according to plan.

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened," he said, reaching for my hand again.

"AND THAT MEANS I SHOULD JUST FORGIVE YOU AND EVERYTHING WILL BE HUNKY DORY? WELL SORRY THAT KIND OF THING DOESN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE! THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR STUPID TRASHY ROMANCE NOVELS, THIS IS MY LIFE YOUR SCREWING WITH! SCREW YOU, I'M LEAVING!" I stomped past the three teenagers and out the door into the rain.

I ran, well, hobbled as fast as I could go with my leg, out to the road and took a left then started to wander. It would be a while before Ha'ri went to Shigure's was explained everything then come to find me so I'll just have to wait. I walked to the park near the house and sat down on one of the swings, the rain soaking through my clothes quickly. I watched the road and soon, a black familiar car passed by at top speeds. Ha'ri was on his way to Shigure's now. I stood up from the swing and climbed the play place to the top and sat on the edge, dangling my feet over. I leaned my head up against the bar and waited.

Sure enough, Ha'ri ran past, glancing in then doubling back when he saw me. He walked over to me and looked up at me for the longest time. Then he climbed up and sat next to me then said, "Are you going to go away again?"

"I'm seriously thinking about it," I replied, staring down at my hands in my lap.

"Don't leave. I can't lose you again," he said.

"You have Shiho. You don't need me," I said.

"You're different from Shiho and you know it," he said, brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen in my eyes.

"Well, after the other day, you and I both know that you can't have both of us," I said, drawing my legs back in and standing up.

"You want me to choose?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to be disappointed again. I know you'll choose her. I'll live with my fantasies, thanks," I said, sliding down the slide that was next to us. I emerged on the bottom, waved over my shoulder to Ha'ri then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The hospital. I got my leg wet and I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to do that," I replied, limping away.

"I _am_ a doctor, you know," he said from right behind me.

I jumped and turned to face him. He was about two inches away from my face. I leaned away a little and said, "Well, I dunno..."

"Come on, let me take care of you," he said, leaning closer.

"What about Shiho?" I asked, staring into his nearing eyes.

"I don't care about her anymore," he said, his lips centimeters away from mine.

"Okay, then you can help me," I whispered then his lips crashed into mine.

We stood there in the rain (I know, it's cheesy) kissing each other with reckless abandon and in my head, congratulatory music was playing and I was doing a happy dance. The only thing betraying that when we pulled apart was the huge grin on my face. But I'm sure he took that as something else. We walked hand in hand back to Shigure's place. Shigure was beaten to a pulp on the living room floor with Kyo and Yuki gasping over him. Every once in a while, they'd kick him again.

"Guys, you can stop," I said, wincing as I imagined the pain Shigure was in. I warned him that this would happen.

"Samii!" Kyo said then ran over, stopped right in front of me then enveloped me in his arms, "I thought you were going to leave again."

"Aw, as your big sister, I wouldn't leave you on purpose!" I said, hugging him back, "After all, who's gonna walk Tohru down the aisle when you eventually get married?" He blushed at that.

"Well, I'm just glad you came back. Tohru went out looking for you but she's got her cell phone with her so I'll go call her," he murmured then wandered into the hallway.

"Well, there's still one more problem, Samii," Shigure said, standing up awkwardly, "Come here."

I walked over to him and said, "What is it?"

He whispered into my ear, "What about Shiho? How're you gonna get rid of her?"

"I haven't quite figured that one out yet," I replied quietly, looking back at Ha'ri, who was studying Yuki's bloody knuckles.

"Well you better before she makes her way here again," he suggested then went over to Ha'ri and patted his shoulder then headed upstairs.

I walked up to Ha'ri and said, "So what are you going to do about Shiho?"

He looked down at me and said, "I have no idea."

"Well we should think of an idea because she's gonna start wondering where you ran off to," I responded, stepping closer to him and resting my head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer then whispered, "We'll figure something out okay?"

"Just break up with her," I said, looking up at him.

"It's not that easy for me," he said with a frown.

"Why not? What about not caring about her anymore?" I asked, stepping away and looking down at the floor.

He lifted my chin, stared into my eyes and said, "Samii, I care for you more than any person in my life. I just need to figure out how I'm going to break this to her."

"Just say that I am the love of your life and that you'd prefer to be with me. I'll even come with you if you want," I offered.

"I might feel better if you were there," he replied.

"Alright, let's go," I said, leading him out.

"Right now?!" he shouted.

"Yes, right now," I said, dragging him down the walkway to the road.

"You're getting your leg wet again," he remarked.

"Well, the quicker we do this, the quicker I can go to your office and you can fix me up," I said, pushing him toward his car then limping over to the other side and getting in.

He slid into the driver's seat, turned to me and said, "You really wanna do this?"

I nodded and said, "Most definitely, now hurry. It's starting to itch." I gestured at my injury.

"Right," he turned the key and drove to his place.

Once there, we got out of the car and, hand in hand, walked toward his house, where Shiho and the confrontation waited.

* * *

**AN:** Omigod, I am SO sorry for taking so long!


	9. Maybe stubborn could be a good thing

**AN:** Ok I've just realized that this story is going to be much shorter than the other one. We're getting close to the end already!

* * *

"You ready for this?" Ha'ri asked as he opened the front door.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I replied, stepping in behind him.

"_There_ you are! I thought you'd gone and... what is _she_ doing here?" said Shiho, who was standing right inside the door.

"Now, Shiho, I've told you all about Samii and how she helped me come out of all the crap I was-" he started but she wasn't going to make this easy.

"I ASKED YOU WHAT THAT TRAMP IS DOING HERE!" she shouted, getting in his face.

"Do you want me to bounce your head off of the floor again?" I asked angrily.

"Samii..." Ha'ri tried.

"I may have a bum leg for now but I'm pretty sure I can still kick your ass," I said, leaning around Ha'ri's shoulder since he was trying to step in front of me to block me off from her.

"Then why don't you bring it on?" she yelled back.

"Gladly," I said, dodging around Ha'ri and flying at her. I knocked her over, straddled her hips and brought my hand back. I slammed my fist into her nose. The next hit her eye then her mouth then her nose again. When I brought my fist back again, Ha'ri caught it then wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me off of her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, setting me down facing away from her and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"She started it," I mumbled.

"Oh did she? Well you should've known better than to rise to her bait. Be the bigger woman, okay?" he said, turning around to close the door, as I had been too distracted to do it when we walked in.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my leg. I look down to see a knife sticking out and Shiho grinning up at me. I smiled sarcastically at her, ignoring the pain and kicked her in the face then fell to my knee. I punched her again to keep her away from me then pulled the knife out.

"Samii! What are you doing?" Ha'ri asked, pulling the knife away from me.

"She fucking stabbed me!" I yelled back, pointing at the wound in my calf that was now leaking lots of blood.

"Shiho!" he said, grabbing her and pulling her away from me since she was trying to crawl back with a fork.

"Where is she getting all these damn utensils?!" I asked, trying to pull myself up but was failing immensely. Finally I gave up and sat back. I had lost a lot of blood so I was tired.

"They'll all end up in you as soon as he lets me go," she said with a wicked grin.

"Which is why I'm not going to," he said, taking the fork away from her and lifting her from her waist then taking her into another room.

I sat back and took deep breaths. Then I ripped off a piece of my shirt and tied it tightly around the knife wound in my leg. Using the door, I pulled myself up and then, using the wall as support, limped to the doorway they had disappeared into. He had Shiho by her shoulders and she was sobbing into her hands. He was talking quietly to her and every once in a while, she'd shake her head like she couldn't believe what he was saying. Suddenly, she looked up and tried to kiss him. He pushed her away however and started to walk towards the door. I moved out of the way and he almost slammed into me.

"Oh, Samii, let's go," he said, staring ahead.

I looked past him. Shiho had sunk to the floor, hands over her face, wailing. She looked up and locked eyes with me. She glared and mouthed, "This isn't over yet, bitch."

I turned around and Ha'ri led me out of the house. We got in the car and just sat there, going over what just happened. I turned to him to console him but he just shook his head and suggested we go to the hospital for the knife wound in my leg. I looked down and saw that blood had already soaked through my shirt piece. I sat back and realized how tired I really was. So we went to the hospital and I fell asleep on the way there.

When I woke up, I was back in the car but I was dry and the sharp pain that had been going up and down my leg was now a dull throb. I looked down to see a lot of gauze wrapped around my whole calf. I looked at Ha'ri, who was staring out the windshield.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He jumped then turned to me and smiled, saying, "For what?"

"If I hadn't come back then you wouldn't have these problems," I replied, looking out my window.

He looked at me quickly and pulled over. I looked out the window and saw we were in front of some convenience store. He pulled my face around so I was looking at him and said, "Don't _ever_ think that you are a burden to me, okay? You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

I smiled back and leaned forward a little to kiss him then said, "Thank you."

He smiled and said, "No need to thank me. It's the truth."

I sighed then said, "So what now? Back to your place to face her wrath again or retire to Shigure's?"

"Shigure's is the best bet. I called them while you were getting stitched up and Tohru's worried so we better get back there. Can I ask you something though?" he asked, turning the key in the ignition and pulling back out onto the road.

"Anything," I said, sitting up a little straighter and knocking over a plastic bag on the floor.

"Do you get yourself into these situations on purpose or does disaster just follow you?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I dunno, I just think someone out there hates me," I replied, picking the bag up and looking inside to see several orangish brown pill bottles inside.

"Oh, yes, antibiotics and painkillers for you," he informed, taking a few out when we stopped at a stoplight, "One each for the knife wound and one each for the other leg."

"Oh wonderful, I get to be a pill-popping fiend! Excellent!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Now, it'll only be until you heal up, not that long," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"How long, do you think?" I asked.

"It depends on your body. How fast does it heal?" he asked.

"Well, how long did it take for my leg to heal? A long ass time," I replied.

"That was different though. Your whole bone had to repair, this is just tissue damage," he said and I could tell he was trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at my behavior.

"So, would you say I'm more difficult or Shigure?" I asked, looking at him with a smirk.

"You're more stubborn, he's more annoying," he replied.

"Is stubborn a good thing?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking over at me as he pulled into a spot.

We got out and started down the path. I had the bag in one hand and with the other took a hold of one of Ha'ri's. I looked up at him, smiled and said, "Maybe being stubborn is a good thing."

He grinned, looked ahead and said, "Keep dreaming."

* * *

**AN:** OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Take pity on me... I've got myself into a depression and it's been hard to dig my way out. And I'm going to drag this story out for as long as I can!


	10. You realize you have a lock on your door

**AN:** Yes, I know, Shiho is a crazy biatch! She almost snuffed out the light that is Samii's life. But, it's a good thing Ha'ri intervened or Samii might be in jail now for murder ^_^ He restrains her so well.

I don't own Fruit's Basket, I think I've forgotten this in the past couple ones but everyone knows I don't own it so it's all good!

* * *

I awoke this morning to an arm draped around my waist and a head snuggled into my hair. I slowed turned around so I was facing Ha'ri and smiled at his sleeping face. He doesn't normally look this peaceful so I enjoyed it while I could. Then he furrowed his brow and cracked an eye open.

"Is it morning?" he asked in a husky morning voice.

I smiled and kissed his forehead then said, "Unfortunately yes. And, if we don't get out of bed now, Shigure's gonna come bounding in here and yank the blankets off then lift the blinds and yell annoyingly."

"Sounds like you speak from experience," he replied, sitting up and rubbing one of his eyes. I sat up with him.

"Yes, I do. Then there was no milk and I couldn't have cereal. It was a sad day," I said, shaking my head sadly.

"You do realize you have a lock on your door?" he pointed out.

"Yes, but what if something were to happen to me in the middle of the night and they couldn't come in and help me because the door's locked?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"You think a door's gonna keep Kyo and Yuki from coming in here and helping you?" he asked, looking at me with an incredulous look.

"Hm, good point. I never thought of that," I said, hearing footsteps on the stairs, "Oh, prepare yourself."

Shigure burst into the room yelling, "Wakey, wakey, sleepyheads! Today is a new day and the kids are gone!"

"We're already awake, idiot," I said, scathingly.

"Oh... man you ruin all my fun," he sighed, trudging away from the window where he was about to pull the string to raise the blinds.

"Quit being a baby," Ha'ri mumbled.

"I can't! You both are just so mean!" he whined, smacking Ha'ri's shoulder.

I mused to myself, how we could go from yesterday, where Shigure was beaten half to death for hurting me, to back to normal. But I loved the two guys in front of me, one like he was my brother, the other...well I'm sure you could guess how I love him.

"Okay! I declare a day out! You two are coming out on the town with me because you never leave your houses...ever! You're going to turn into vampires or something," I said, pointing at them accusingly.

Shigure rolled his eyes and said, "For the last time, I don't want to leave! I like staying at my house. Plus my editor would want me to stay and write."

I raised an eyebrow, went out into the hall to the phone and dialed Mii's number. She picked up on the first ring, "What do you want, Shigure?!"

"Hi Mii, this is Samii," I replied with a smile.

"What are you doing speaking to my editor?" Shigure asked desperately.

"I think she's about to liberate you," Ha'ri replied, leaning against my door frame, arms crossed, watching me with an amused look.

"Ah, Samii," Mii replied warmly, after confirming it was me, "How are you?"

"I'm terrific and how are you?" I asked with a smile, sticking my tongue out at Shigure.

"I can't believe it! She's having a nice, pleasant conversation with you but when I call, she always yells at me," Shigure said, throwing his arms in the air and pouting.

"That's because you're annoying, now shush and listen to her work her magic," Ha'ri responded and I smiled as Mii chattered away in my ear.

"Well, Mii, I was just wondering if I could take Shigure out on the town today. I mean, I know he's got deadlines coming up," I said, trying to make my voice sound sad.

"Aw, you poor thing, of course you can! If you promise to make him work later," Mii said, starting to gear up in editor mode.

"Don't worry, I will! Bye bye, Mii!" I said, hanging up and turning to Shigure, who had his jaw open, "Any more obstacles you'd like me to clear or are you going to do this the easy way?"

He shook his head, glared and said, "Fine, I'll go get some pants."

"Do that," I responded as he stalked off muttering angrily.

"You work wonders," Ha'ri remarked from the doorway.

"Unfortunately my skill only applies to people who already like me," I said, walking over to him and sliding my arms around his waist.

"Hm, well I like you so are you going to use your black magic to woo me into doing something for you?" he asked with an amused expression.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said with a devilish grin.

"Okay, quit dry humping each other in my hallway and get changed so we can get this stupid day over with," Shigure demanded.

I turned around, saw him in a pair of jeans and a white button up and cracked a smile. I turned to Ha'ri and whispered, "He doesn't look half bad in that get up."

Ha'ri grinned back and muttered, "He cleans up well when you force him."

"Stop whispering to each other over there and hurry up," Shigure said grumpily.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes, and trudging into my room.

Ha'ri followed me, closing the door and locking it. I wandered to my closet and opened it, looking for something clean to wear. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top and threw them onto the bed then extracted some white flip flops from the mess of shoes on the floor of the closet. I forced the door shut and turned around. Ha'ri had his shirt off and was reaching down to pick up another one to pull on. I smiled and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, staring down at me.

"Kissing you," I responded, pulling his face towards mine.

"You don't want to start something you can't finish," he growled into my ear.

"Oh, how little you know, Ha'ri," I replied with a smile laugh.

"Okay, that's it," he said, throwing me onto the bed.

* * *

**AN:** And that's the end ^_^ I'll leave what happened up to your imagination. If you want this to last longer, send me ideas of what you want to happen on their day out!


	11. So, you have returned

**AN:** OH MY GOD, I'm SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS!! Several things have been preventing me but I have returned! Rejoice!

Okay, I've read several stories that mention "Mary Sues" but I'm not quite sure what those are... Anyone wanna tell me?

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

"Are we almost done?" Shigure whined, laden with bags and a weary expression, "These bags are heavy."

"You offered to carry them instead of me so quit being such a baby," I said, "If you want to keep complaining I will take the bags."

"No, I'm a man and I will carry your bags for you!" Shigure said dramatically.

"Samii, I believe he just wants to complain. This is Shigure we're speaking of," Ha'ri reminded, massaging his temples.

"Rough day?" I asked him jokingly.

"Not at all," he replied sarcastically.

"When are we going home?" Shigure asked, exasperated.

"Boys, tell me! Have you ever had cheese fries?" I asked suddenly, pointing at them.

They stared at me then Ha'ri said, "What?"

"Oh you poor, poor sheltered men," I shook my head sadly, "I will make you cheese fries tonight and then you will love me for life because they'll be the tastiest things you've ever had."

"But I already do love you," they replied, completely serious and straight-faced.

I blushed as Ha'ri looked at Shigure suspiciously, who responded, "Like a sister! Stop looking at me like that Ha'ri!"

"Well, you two did date. How am I supposed to know you don't have lingering feelings?" he said, a little angrily.

I glanced at Shigure and we silently agreed not to tell him the truth about our little arrangement. It's best for him not to know. I smiled, took Ha'ri's free hand in one of mine and pulled him down the street toward the next store that I could.

"I am _not_ going in there," Ha'ri said outright.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"There is lady's underwear everywhere and I will not," he insisted.

Indeed it was a lingerie store that I was trying to force him into just to embarrass him. Shigure had already sauntered in and was currently flirting with the cashier, who looked about 16.

"If we don't go in there, Shigure is going to be arrested. That girl is total jail bait," I persuaded, yanking on his arm.

"She's what?" he asked, stopping struggling for a second to stare at me.

"You know, jail bait... Shigure could go to jail if he tries anything!" I said, sighing exasperatedly.

"Oh, right," he said, stomping into the store and dragging Shigure out, "There, can we go?"

"Yes! I vote for that," Shigure said, pointing at Ha'ri.

I sighed and said, "I suppose but we have to stop by a grocery store to buy some supplies for dinner, okay?"

"Alright!" they said gleefully then headed toward the car to put the bags in it.

I caught up with Ha'ri and asked, "Not doing too well huh?"

"Well, my day started out pretty well but after our tickle fight on your bed, it's gone downhill," he admitted.

"Aw, you didn't like being tickled?" I asked, innocently.

"Considering I thought we'd be doing something else, no I did not," he replied.

"Well, after you pushed me on my bed, the first thought that came into my mind was whether you were really ticklish or not so I had to try. It's not my fault that I found it on the first go," I said smugly, setting the one small bag they deemed I could carry, in the trunk with the other stuff.

"Grocery store then?" Shigure asked, walking towards the nearest one.

"Get potatoes, vegetable oil, bacon bits and shredded cheddar cheese. I'm going to blow your mind with this, believe me," I said, setting off away from the grocery store to an appliance store next door. I needed to find a home deep fryer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ha'ri muttered in my ear.

"Looking for my tool in this heavenly experience. It is required. Go help Shigure or he's going to buy the wrong stuff," I ordered, turning Ha'ri around and pushing on his back to make him walk back to the grocery store. He walked off, shaking his head.

"What I wouldn't give for a Texas Roadhouse right now," I muttered, thinking of the restaurant I had eaten at while in America that had the best cheese fries I had ever tasted. Thinking along these lines, I wandered down one of the aisles in the "small kitchen utilities" section of the store. When I happened upon the fryers, I took about 20 minutes, trying to decide which one I wanted. Finally I just decided on a small Fry Daddy that looked like the one my roommate in America had. After buying the fryer, I met the Ha'ri and Shigure at the car then we made our way home to start the cooking.

About halfway home, a car with tinted windows pulled up behind us and started to follow us. At first, I just thought I was being paranoid then they parked behind us outside of Shigure's house and the driver got out of the car, went around and opened the back door for the passenger.

"Stay in the car," Ha'ri instructed.

"No," I said stubbornly, getting out before he could stop me.

I turned to face the person exiting the car and was greeted by a familiar voice in the wrong body. "Well, so you have returned after all," said Akito as stepped out of the car with a devilish smile on her face.

* * *

**AN****:** Again, a thousand apologies for the long wait!


	12. He is a sneaky little bastard

**AN:** Okay, now that I know what a Mary Sue is, does anyone think Samii is one?

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

"Akito! What are you doing here?" Ha'ri asked, slightly stepping in front of me.

"I've returned from my travels. I came to see if the rumors were true about Samii," Akito replied.

"Well, let's not all stand out here. Samii has promised something called cheese fries that she promises are delicious and I've got an entire wardrobe full of clothes in the car so, if you wouldn't mind helping..." Shigure said, opening the door and gesturing to Akito and me.

"Shigure, quit being an idiot," said Ha'ri, taking a good load of the bags and forcing them onto Shigure then taking an equal amount for himself, leaving only the groceries and the fryer, both of which I took.

"So," I remarked, coolly, trying to keep myself from punching her, not having fully forgiven her for the last time we met, "How was your trip?"

"Fantastic!" she said excitedly, as we started to walk back, "The sights, the people, the cultures... it was like a dream. But now I have returned to welcome you back to us."

"I've been back for a while, you know. Many things have happened," I said, trying to intertwine my fingers with Ha'ri's but failing miserably because of all the bags so opting to touch the tips of his fingers with mine.

She glanced down at our hands then sneered and said, "Yes, I heard about that. It is unfortunate that Hatori would leave the last woman who was so devoted to him, even though he had been rather self-centered."

Ha'ri squeezed my hand then released it in shame. My anger flared up and I said, "Yes but isn't it better that he is now with the one that he loves rather than drag on a one-sided relationship?"

"It wasn't one-sided until you came back, was it?" Akito asked.

We both looked at Ha'ri and he said uncomfortably, "Uh...well, kind of..."

I looked triumphantly at Akito and said, "So, there."

She frowned and said, "He said kind of which means it also kind of is true. Don't try to out-do me, girl."

I frowned back at her as we arrived at the house. I stomped in, set the fryer and groceries on the counter, then proceeded to prepare the fries. Shigure came in and leaned against the door frame, watching me run around the kitchen.

"If you're going to annoy me by being here, you could at least help peel potatoes," I said over my shoulder, holding out the potato peeler.

Shigure chuckled and walked over to me, taking the peeler and saying, "She's ruffled you, hasn't she?"

"I don't have any idea what you speak of Shigure," I said, peeling potatoes twice as fast as him.

"Uh huh, sure you don't," he smirked at me, then cutting himself, "Oh shit, that hurt."

I rolled my eyes, brought his hand under the faucet and turned the water on, saying, "And you call me a klutz."

"That would be because you are one," he replied then withdrew his hand and said, "I'm sure Ha'ri has a band aid or something so hold on while I get one. I'll be back." Then he disappeared.

I worked silently for a while, rolling the thoughts of that conversation through my head. The longer I thought about it, though, the angrier I became. How could Ha'ri not stand up for us? It's not like he's under any kind of control from her anymore. It's just so-

My internal monologue was interrupted by Yuki saying, "What are you doing?"

I looked around and saw Tohru, Kyo and Yuki standing in the doorway. I turned back to the sink and said, "Making cheese fries for your stupid relatives. Akito's in the living room by the way."

Tohru squealed and said, "Akito's come home?! I wonder how she is." Then streaked down the hallway to the living room. Kyo followed her a little uncertainly.

I rolled my eyes as Yuki came and stood next to me, saying, "Would you like help?"

I looked at him a little nervously and said, "Eh, I've heard stories about your culinary skills so no..." But then I noticed his expression and knew that Yuki had still not forgiven Akito either so I stopped mid sentence and said, "Um, you could fill the fryer with oil, then help me cut up the potatoes if you want. There should be a fill line in the fryer so try not to go over that."

Yuki's expression lifted and he said happily (well as happily as he could be), "Okay!"

He filled the fryer then came up beside me and started cutting the potatoes like I showed him. After we were done doing that, we rinsed the slices off, put some seasoning that I had found in the cupboard on them, then dumped the first batch into the fryer. I had Yuki fetch a skillet and turn on the stove. After it heated up, I started cooking the bacon. When everything was done and we melted the cheese using the oven, I carried the serving platter out to the living room, Yuki trailing behind me with plates and a bottle of ranch dressing that we had found in the fridge. Everyone helped themselves to some and tentatively ate their first one as I ate mine with gusto.

"Samii," Ha'ri said quietly. I looked up at him, mouth full. He looked back at me with an indiscernible expression and said, "This is possibly the tastiest thing I've ever eaten."

The rest of them agreed and I smiled, swallowed then said, "I agree. If we actually had a Texas Roadhouse in this country, you could try that. They are even yummier than these but unfortunately we don't... I wish they delivered internationally or something."

"Well, I, personally want to teach this recipe to my servants back at the main house so that I may have it more often," Akito called down the table, meeting my eyes and giving me a dubious smile as if to ask for a redo.

I gave her a little smile in return, as if to say that I would try. Talk from then on was genial and when it came time for Akito to leave, she asked that I walk her back alone. Ha'ri and Shigure exchanged doubtful expressions but didn't argue. She took my hand and led me out and started down the path.

"Why'd you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you without distractions," she replied, dropping my hand and stopping a few feet from the exit.

"Okay, what about?" I asked, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"What, exactly, is your relationship with Shigure?" she asked with a slight blush.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Purely platonic, I promise. He annoys the crap out of me too much for anything more."

"Oh, that's good," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Why do you ask?" I asked, trying to restrain a smile, knowing she'd get offended if she thought I was making fun of her.

"Ohnoreason!" she said quickly, holding her hands up defensively, then in the same hurried tone said, "WellIguessI'llseeyoulater! Bye!" Then she ran down the rest of the path and practically dove into her car, which drove off.

I chuckled to myself as I turned around and started to walk back. I met Ha'ri outside the house and he asked, "What'd she want?"

I smiled up at him as I enveloped him in a hug then said, "Just to talk."

"About what?" he seemed a little nervous.

"Oh, nothing," I said in an offhand voice, knowing it'd annoy the crap out of him, not knowing.

Sure enough, he huffed a little and said, "Come on, you can tell me."

"Nope, it's a secret," I said, putting my finger to my lips then smiled and said, "But I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"This is so not fair! You're supposed to tell him so I can overhear your conversation!" Shigure whined from just inside the door.

We both threw glares at the eye that peeked through. Suddenly, Shigure needed to go help Tohru clean up and we were left alone again. Ha'ri smiled shyly down at me and said, "I didn't know he was there, honest."

"Oh I don't doubt you. He's a sneaky little bastard," I replied, leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

**AN:** Well, there you go. I told you, Tsuki no kimi, that Akito wouldn't be doing anything as bad as you thought it was! Cause she's a girl in this story, not a dude .


	13. It's time for all children to go to bed

**AN:** I know, I know, an update so soon?! I must be on a roll! =) That's because I am, I already have the next chapter typed up but I'll make you guys wait a little before putting it up!

Oh **Tsuki no kimi** and **Ebony Dagger**, how you make me so happy! You review like every chapter. You two are the reason I'm still going! Of course, all you other reviewers are nothing to sneeze at. XD If it wasn't for you guys, I woulda given up already!

The next few chapters are going to kind of deviate from the main pairing... Samii has Ha'ri now but I don't want to end the story yet so I'm focusing on something else at the moment. Of course, crazy Shiho said that it wasn't over so who knows... DUN DUN DUN!!!

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

"Samiiii, tell me what it is!" Shigure whined, following me around the house.

"Shigure! For the last freaking time, I'm not telling you!" I shouted, spinning around and glaring into his pitiful face.

"Pleeease, tell me!" he asked, falling to his knees, hands clasped.

"No!" I nudged him hard enough with my foot that he fell over and slammed the living room door shut. I stood in the hallway for a few seconds then picked up the phone and dialed the main house's number. "Yeah, tell Akito that I have a plan." The servant I was talking to went and got her. We talked for a little while, laying out our plan and we hung up, satisfied.

The door opened and Ha'ri stepped out, Shigure cowering behind him. Ha'ri turned to me and said, "If you don't tell him what it is, I'm going to strangle him." He said it with such a straight face and monotonous voice that I was a little scared he might be serious.

"I will tell you on one condition," I said, crossing my arms, trying not to smile.

"What is it? He'll do it," Ha'ri said, pushing Shigure off of him from where Shigure had been clinging onto the back of his clothes.

"We're going back out tomorrow. You, me and Ha'ri and you're taking me to that new sushi restaurant downtown. And you're going to pay," I said, uncrossing my arms and putting my hands on my hips.

"That's it?" Shigure asked.

"That's it," I said, thinking about how easy this was.

"Okay, I'll do it, can I know now?" he asked, looking excited.

"No, you don't get to know until you hold up your end of the bargain," I said, like it was obvious.

"You're mean," Shigure pouted and trudged into the living room, looking back once, pitifully. I shook my head and he kept shuffling into the room, closing the door slowly.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Ha'ri asked.

"With a possibility of him overhearing? I don't think so. You'll just have to wait in suspense," I said with a grin.

"Were you talking about me?" he asked.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Then, I don't care," he shrugged and opened the living room door, only to see Shigure with his ear pressed against it.

"So, it's not about Ha'ri so it's probably about me, isn't it? That's what I was afraid of," he said, pacing around the room, looking frantic.

"I'll give you that. It was about you," I said, plopping down on the floor next to Tohru, who hugged me happily.

"You are getting so annoying," Kyo muttered.

"It's about me. It's about me. It's about me. Oh, god, it's about me," Shigure said, pacing the length of the room, hand stroking his chin as if that would help him think.

"You know, I think he's going to implode with curiosity," Yuki commented.

"You know, I think you're right," I said happily. This was too funny.

"Yes, it would seem that way," Tohru said, grinning at me.

"Oh, I don't know what reminded me of this, but when is the end of your school? When do you graduate?" I asked, taking her by the shoulders.

The three of them blinked at the suddenness then all said, "Next Saturday is graduation."

"Next Saturday, okay," I nodded, then put an arm around Tohru, "I can't believe you're going to graduate. It's so weird. It's not something that I expected would come."

"Oh, Samii, I need to talk to you about something," Kyo said, standing up and offering his hand.

I took it so he could help me up then followed him out back. We walked a little while to make sure we weren't overheard then Kyo turned to me with determination in his eyes but I cut him off, saying, "You want to marry Tohru, right?"

He looked taken aback but said, with a blush, "How-How did you know that's what I was going to ask?"

"I'm good like that but you've already asked me this, remember? The day we re-met. You asked for my blessing and I already gave it to you, crazy kid," I said, happily ruffling his hair.

"Well, I want it to be the weekend after graduation. Then soon after that, we'll leave," he said.

"So soon? Can you get everything ready?" I asked.

"I'm positive we can," he said.

"Alright, then, go nuts," I said.

It took him a couple seconds but once I said yes, a smile broke out over his face and he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me in the air. He whooped happily as he swung me in circles. I laughed and squealed for him to put me down. Finally he did then dragged me inside so I was there when he asked Tohru.

She smiled then said, "Of course, you'll be my maid of honor, won't you?"

I stared at her in surprise then grinned broadly and said, "Absolutely! I can't wait!"

"I can't wait for this! I've been waiting for so long to marry you," Tohru said, teary-eyed to Kyo, who hugged her then kissed her.

"Hey! Don't be doing that kinda stuff in front of me!" I said, taking a pillow from the floor and hitting Kyo in the head with it. I went for another swing but Kyo caught the pillow, wrenched it from my grip then started beating me with it. I giggled and grabbed another one and we beat each other senseless with our pillows. It ended up us being on the floor, panting and, every once in a while, hitting the other half-heartedly, while Tohru and Shigure laughed at us.

"Okay, it's time for all children to go to bed," Ha'ri said, rolling his eyes and taking the pillows from us.

Our response was automatic and as one, "Aw, but I don't wanna!"

"Too bad," he said, easily lifting me up and carrying me.

"How long are you going to be staying at my house, Ha'ri?" Shigure asked, pushing him slightly, "I can't bring over attractive women if you two are still here after the kids move out."

"Um, hello, did you forget that I still have a place? I was promised room here until the kiddies graduated. Ha'ri, you could go stay at my place for the moment if you'd rather not live in the same house as this cretin," I said, smiling up at him.

"I think I can handle myself, even if I go crazy," he replied, setting me down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright," I yawned, stretching dramatically then started climbing the stairs, "Beddy-bye time I guess. Come." I crooked my finger at Ha'ri, gesturing for him to follow me. We climbed the stairs then went into my room and fell asleep cuddling.

The next morning, I jumped out of bed, crept downstairs and banged into Shigure's room, waking him up. He fell out of bed in surprise. I fell over, gripping my side because I was laughing so hard. After everyone else woke up and convened in the dining room for breakfast, I reenacted him falling out of bed to much laughter. Shigure grumbled through the whole thing but admitted that he deserved it for all the times he annoyed me into consciousness. After the three of them left for school, I headed into the hallway to call make a call that was long overdue. After I hung up, I lingered in the hallway, waiting for the doorbell. When it rang, Ha'ri was at the door before I could even reach for the door handle and wrenched it open.

A very stunned looking Stan stood on the porch and said, "Um is this Sohma's house?"

"Yes," said Ha'ri suspiciously.

"Sorry Stan, I'm back here. Ha'ri, you can move, this is my editor," I said, lightly pushing him out of the way. He moved when I told him who it was and stood behind me.

"Stan?!" Shigure shouted from the other room.

"Oh boy," Stan muttered as Shigure rushed up to us.

"Did Mii come with you?" Shigure asked excitedly, looking around as if Stan was hiding her.

"No, when I asked her if she wanted to come, she said she'd rather um cut every one of her fingers off and eat them than come over here," Stan said awkwardly, "She opted to stay in with Ritsu."

I smiled and said, "They're really together? That's so sweet."

"Yeah, wonderful, true love, whatever. Stan, come in," Shigure said, grabbing Stan's arm and dragging him inside.

I rolled my eyes at Ha'ri and followed Shigure and his captive into the living room. Stan and I talked and I handed him a couple of chapters that I had typed and printed out of my new story that I wanted him to have a look at. He tucked the chapters into the backpack he always carried around and then sat around for a few hours, listening to my gossip and laughing every time I beat up on Shigure.

When he left, Ha'ri turned to me and said, "I'm kind of jealous that I can never have a relationship like that with you. You know, where you ask my opinion on your stories."

"Well, you see other women naked and stuff," I said, sticking my tongue out, "And on my next story, I'll let you be the first to read it. Although I don't know if you'd be interested in anything I write."

"I've read everything Shigure's ever written, I think I can handle yours," he said with a slight smile.

"True enough," I said, looking at my watch then exclaiming, "Holy crap! Shigure go get dressed in something nice! We're almost late for our reservations!" I raced up the stairs, dragging Ha'ri with me, shouting down to Shigure to call for a car. I pushed him into our room and locked the door, dressing in more formal wear quickly. Ha'ri just watched me since he was already in a suit anyway. I had forgotten this. I was so used to it that it seemed like every day wear for him. After getting dressed in a nice dress and deciding to leave my hair down, I yanked Ha'ri back down the stairs where Shigure was waiting for us in a suit and we proceeded outside after I slipped some heels on. We got in the waiting car and sped off for the restaurant.

* * *

**AN:** Whew, a lot of things happened didn't they? By the way, can anyone think of a word that describes "Apathetic depression" because I feel like I should know it but haven't found a good enough description. Melancholy, lethargic, and listless are a few I looked up but the definitions weren't enough...


	14. Ha'ri, you take things way too seriously

**AN:** Restaurant time! Maybe we'll see more of Samii's weird food preferences? Well, they're weird to the Furuba cast but not so much to me, seeing as I'm American o.O

Do me a favor, please? Go to my profile and vote on what story I should so next, kay? ^_^ Keep in mind that if you choose Fruits Basket then it won't be a sequel to this one, it'll be a totally different story.

This chapter kind of goes into the realm of Samii's sex life. In the respect that Ha'ri accidentally stumbles upon her toys XD So I'll mark the part where it starts and stops and if you don't want to read about dildos and all that stuff then you can skip it.

Standard disclaimer

* * *

"So, have you actually eaten here before?" Ha'ri asked as we pulled up to the place.

"Nope," I said happily, pushing him out.

"Oh boy," I heard him mutter to himself.

"Ha'ri, you take things way too seriously," Shigure said, as happy as me, which made me suspicious, "Just, think, now Samii's going to tell us the big secret." Ah, that's what it was.

"I have a feeling you'll know soon enough," I replied with a smirk.

We walked in and I told the host our name for our reservation and the man responded, "Ah, yes, your guest is already waiting at your table if you'll follow me."

As we followed him, Ha'ri looked at me curiously and said, "Guest? Who else did you invite?"

"Yeah, who else am I gonna have to pay for?" Shigure whined pulling at the side of my dress since I didn't have a sleeve.

I yanked my dress out of his hand and said, "You'll see, be patient, won't you?"

We turned a corner around a partition and came into sight of our table. As soon as the two saw Akito, dressed up in a chic form-fitting black dress with her hair in clips, sitting there, seeming unsure of herself, they stiffened. Ha'ri looked at me alarmingly and Shigure just stared at Akito with wide eyes. I smirked at his reaction then rushed over to her and whispered a good luck while we hugged.

"What an unexpected surprise, Akito," said Ha'ri politely while Shigure continued to stare in shock and possibly awe.

Akito smiled shyly and said, "Yes when Samii asked me if I would go to dinner last night, I knew I should come to make up for past grievances."

I grinned at her then at the other two and said, "I didn't want Shigure feeling like a third wheel so I decided to invite along the only single female left in the, used to be, zodiac."

"Why, thanks a lot," Shigure said, trying to sound sarcastic but failing at it.

"I stuck out my tongue and said, "You're welcome."

We ordered our food then sat and talked until it came. We talked about Akito's trip and what we had been doing in the meantime. After we received our food, we ate in silence until I said, "You know what, I've forgotten something! There was an important..._ thing_ that I've left at my house. I need to go get it tonight. Ha'ri, you and Shigure can go ahead and go home, and I'll call a cab and go get it myself."

Ha'ri wiped his mouth, finished with his meal, and said, "That's completely absurd. One of us will come with you to make sure you're safe."

"Well, then, no offense Shigure, but I'd rather it be you, Ha'ri," I said with a smile at him as I touched his forearm lightly.

"Well, how am I supposed to get home?" Shigure asked.

I nudged Akito with my foot, under the table, and she said, "I'll take you home, Shigure."

"Then it's settled. Akito will take you home Shigure and Ha'ri and I will take the car we brought to go to my place," I said, with a tone that the conversation was over and took the last bite of my food.

After Shigure and Akito finished, we left and, with much grumbling, Shigure climbed into akito's car and they drove off. As Ha'ri and I were walking back to the car, Ha'ri said, "Okay, tell the truth, Samii, there isn't anything back at your house is there?"

I gulped and looked at him nervously, saying, "Of course there is, Ha'ri, what makes you say that?"

"Well, your nervous tone just then. Plus the fact that when you were telling us that you needed something, you bit your fingernail and you usually do that when you're feeling nervous. It was just a hypothesis but when I asked you just now, you bit it again after you answered me," he said easily, unlocking the door and holding it open for me.

I looked at him in awe then said, "Wow. You doctor types really know your stuff huh?"

I climbed in as he chuckled and said, "Yes, well, I also know you very well and have been able to observe your habits."

"I'll have to keep my habit in check," I replied and he shut the door then walked around and got into the driver's seat then started the car, pulled out onto the street.

He pulled up to a stop sign, looked at me sheepishly and said, "Um, I have no idea where you live."

I looked at him for a few seconds then started laughing loudly. Through the tears in my eyes, I guided him to my neighborhood then told him my address so he could watch for it while I wiped my eyes. We pulled up in front of it and I said, "Well, since you haven't seen it before, want to come in?"

"Why not?" he said, getting out and coming around to open my door then held out his hand to help me out.

"Why, thank you. Such a gentleman," I said with a smile, slipping my hand into his.

We walked hand in hand up to the door and I unlocked it. We had to force the door open because there was a lot of mail on the floor. I slapped my hand to my forehead to chastise myself for not coming to get my own mail and started to pick it up so Ha'ri could fit in the door. After I had picked it all up and set it on the counter in my kitchen, I gave Ha'ri the full tour, which didn't last very long, honestly. We ended up in my living room, on the couch.

Ha'ri turned to me and said, "Okay, spill it, what was the point of tonight?"

"I want to set Shigure and Akito up," I said, picking at a loose thread on Ha'ri's shirt.

"What?!" he exclaimed, slapping my hand away and taking me by the shoulders, "Are you serious? Do you realize how horrible that would be? Think about if they had kids!"

I looked at him and said, "They would be the _most_ annoying children in the world."

"Yes they would," he replied then looked at me strangely and said, "So why are you trying to set them up?"

"Because Akito is in need of some serious lovin. I mean, real love not like sex. Plus she'd be one of the only people I'd know who would be able to tame Shigure...kind of," I said with a smile and a shrug.

He dropped his hands and said, "I see. Do you think this will work? They have to actually like each other you know."

I smiled and said, "Yes, well, when I walked with Akito to her car, she asked me about mine and Shigure's relationship. She seemed really worried plus she was blushing like crazy. Then when I called her and asked if she'd like to go to dinner with us, she was really excited and asked me what she should wear."

"And, is that normal for a girl with feelings for someone?" he asked, uncertain.

I smacked his shoulder and said, "Of course it is, silly! Are you telling me you haven't had girls falling all over themselves for you?"

"That was normally Shigure and ayame. Plus if girls did, I didn't notice them. I was too busy trying to calm the two morons down," he said, shaking his head.

"You want me to demonstrate how I would have acted towards you if I had a crush on you and we were in high school?" I said with a grin.

"Um, sure, but weren't you in a gang?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes, which it's a good thing that I never liked a boy in high school or else my gang would've kicked me out for being a wimp," I said, pulling him up and playing with my hair.

I turned around to calm myself down and get into character then turned back around and stared at the ground. I glanced up at him, making myself blush and said quickly, "Um... hello Hatori, how are you today? I'm doing great, although you didn't ask me how I was doing did you? Oh sorry, I'm sure you didn't want to know. God, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry. Did you do your homework for History last night? I could hardly get mine done. I mean, I was looking at your picture in the yearbook for so long that I got distracted. Oh! I didn't mean to say that! I was just joking. I don't fantasize about marrying you and having your kids someday! Oh my god, excuse me." I covered my face, turned around and ran a little ways before turning around with a smile.

He was laughing and said, "Were you really like that around boys?"

"Not all boys...just ones I had a crush on. Like my mom's friend who walked her home a lot. He was ten years older than me and married. That, however, did not stop me from liking him a whole lot," I said, walking back over and plopping back down on the couch.

"Wow," he said, sitting down next to me with his hands in his lap.

"How about you? Any old crushes you want to own up to?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied and when I looked disbelieving, he said, "I'm serious! Being in the zodiac, I tried to stay away from girls as much as possible."

"But, come on, all middle to high school boys had urges, didn't you?" I asked.

He blushed and said, "Let's change the subject."

"Okay but this isn't over. We will discuss this later," I said with an evil smirk.

"Whatever you say," he responded then looked around and said, "So, what are you going to take home as your important thing that was so necessary to come get?"

"I don't know, I was hoping, when I came up with the plan, that you'd help me," I said, standing up again.

"You mean, you knew that I'd come with you?" he asked, standing up with me.

"Oh, of course," I said then when I saw his questioning look, said, "Dude, come on. We've spent a lot of time together. I know you very well, too. After everything that's happened, of course you'd want someone to protect me."

"I guess we're both transparent when it comes to each other," he replied, looking around my place.

"Aw crap, I just thought of something," I said, slapping a hand to my face.

"What?" he asked, putting down the book he had been reading the back of.

"If you can read me like a book, then I bet Shigure can too. Although, he still went along with it...which means maybe he wanted to be alone with Akito," I said, pointing a finger in the air.

"Who knows," he replied simply, going back to the book.

I continued to look for something for an item that I felt would pass for extreme importance. I searched my entire living room, dining room and kitchen but found nothing that I felt would pass the test. I started searching my bathroom as Ha'ri searched the bedroom. Suddenly I heard him let out a slight scream and drop something. I rushed into the bedroom and stood in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw him leaning against the wall.

"What is that?" Ha'ri asked, pointing towards my *ahem* special drawer.

*** I crossed my arms with a slight smile then leaned against the door frame and said, "Ah, I see you've found Julio."

"I've found what?" he asked.

"Julio! It's an inside joke I had with one of my friends in high school. We always said that when we got rich, we'd each have a cabana boy who'd be our love affair. Mine was named Julio and hers was Javier," I said, crossing the room and plucking Julio from the drawer.

Ha'ri looked at me in shock and said, "Please do not get near me with that."

I smiled and said, "Come on, I clean him regularly. After and before every time he's used, just in case."

"How often do you..." he gestured at me.

"Well, I don't anymore obviously," I said then flicked it on so it vibrated and laughed to myself when he jumped. I decided to play with him a little. I purred, saying, "Come on, don't you think it's healthy to have an active sex life?"

"I don't know, I'm not that kind of doctor," he said, eyes widening as I started to walk towards him.

"But you had to have learned a lot in medical school," I said, trying not to burst out laughing as he inched slowly towards the door, not taking his eye of the object in my hand.

"P-please don't come any closer," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me as I tried to step up to him.

I watched him as I extended my hand towards him. He let out a little squeak then ran from the room, leaving me to laugh a little as his retreating back. I put Julio back where he belonged. ***

"Ha'ri! Julio's back in his cage, please come back. I promise I'll be a good girl," I said, making my way to the living room where he was waiting.

He held out a bottle of pills quickly, not meeting my eyes, and said, "Say you came back to get medicine. I found this in the kitchen."

I took the bottle, noticing they were just high strength pain medicine that I used to use for migraines and said, "You know, I might actually need these with Tohru's wedding coming up. I mean, I'll probably have to help with it all since Kyo will probably flake out on me. If I don't help, we'll all end up in pink or something." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Okay, can we go, please?" he asked, not waiting for me to answer and left.

I followed after him, chuckling and said, "Are you mad at me for the whole Julio thing?"

"Not mad," he said and when he opened the door for me, I could tell he was blushing.

I smiled and climbed in. I heard somewhere that men think about sex every six seconds. Naughty naughty Ha'ri.

* * *

**AN:** Blah! That was awkward but funny XD Poor Ha'ri. Oh, I wanted to ask you guys cause I've been thinking about this and I couldn't think of anyone that would work. Who should be Kyo's best man? I was thinking Kazuma probably but then he has to have groom's men, doesn't he? Who else, do you think? Also, when they get home, what will Shigure have to say about his ride with Akito?

Again, please go to my profile and vote on my poll, please? Everyone who votes gets something special! I'm not sure if I can tell who votes or not so just like send me a message with the answer(s) you chose and you'll receive your prize ^_^


	15. Ha'ri, you just made a joke!

**AN:** Alright people, I didn't wanna say it again cause I didn't wanna seem like a pest but you have to send me a message if you actually voted in my poll because I can't see who voted. So far, 8 people (9 if you count the vote I put in to make sure it was working XD) have voted and only one person has told me she has and that was Kimi. So, send me a message or vote! You can vote up to 2 choices from the following.

So far:

Another Fruits Basket story = 4

Death Note = 4

Ouran High School Host Club = 4

One Piece = 1

Princess Tutu = 1

If I do another FB story, it won't be a sequel to this one, most likely -_-' I think I've exhausted this story already. So it'll be something new ^_^

* * *

"So does Shigure know about..." Ha'ri tried asking but obviously couldn't continue what he was saying.

I smiled out the window so he wouldn't see me and said, "Julio? No, you may be surprised but it's not something we really talk about that much."

"I'm surprised since you two went out," he commented, trying to sound nonchalant.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "So?"

"So, isn't that something people in relationships talk about?" he asked.

I chuckled and said, "So do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied quickly.

I laughed and said, "We dated before and never talked about it so why does it not make sense that me and Shigure didn't?"

"Because Shigure is so... open with his sexuality," Ha'ri said uncomfortably as we pulled up to the walkway.

"This is true. It never came up though," I said, shrugging, getting out of the car.

"Hm, well, it's surprising," Ha'ri said, walking around the car and taking my extended hand. We proceeded down the path.

"Not really," I said, tripping on a root but being caught by Ha'ri.

"Be careful," he scolded, pulling me closer so he could make sure I didn't fall.

"You should see me when I'm trashed! You'd basically have to be a baby-sitter," I laughed as we reached the house. Ha'ri opened the door and went in first but backed out quickly and closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Perhaps we should enter through the kitchen?" he suggested, pulling me around the side of the house.

"Ha'ri, what's going on?" I asked as he yanked on my arm, making sure I didn't turn around and go back.

"There was something going on in the foyer that you won't want to see," he said simply.

"Were there people doin it? Was it Kyo and Tohru? Cause if it was, I'm going back and beating his ass for doing anything like that where people can see!" I said, digging my heels into the ground to prevent him from pulling me more.

"No, it was anyone having sex and it most certainly wasn't Kyo and Tohru," he said and I could almost hear the eye roll in his voice.

"Then what?" I asked, letting him guide me again.

"It was Shigure and Akito," he said simply, rounding the back of the house and slipping into the kitchen.

"What?!" I screamed happily. That was rather fast.

"Shh, jeez!" Ha'ri said, glancing at the door leading to the hallway.

"That's fantastic! What were they doing?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve excitedly.

He gently pulled his sleeve out of my grasp and said, "From the look of it, Shigure was trying to suck her soul out through her mouth."

I giggled and said, "Ha'ri, you just made a joke! Everything's going good today. Is there a way to sneak upstairs, do you think? I don't want to interrupt."

"If you try to go, you'll most likely trip over something and cause noise, it might be better to wait in the living room for Shigure to be done," Ha'ri suggested, already crossing the room and opening the door to the living room.

I frowned, crossed the room and into the living room as I said, "Hey, I'm not that much of a klutz."

"Sure, you're not," he said, patting my shoulder pityingly.

I smacked his hand away and sat down, kicking my shoes off. I wiggled my toes, relieved. Ha'ri sat down by my feet and started to massage one absently, almost like he wasn't on purpose but more of an automatic reaction. I smiled down at him as his skilled hands massaged away the aches and pains heels always caused my feet. Suddenly there was a noise outside the door and we both jumped. I put a finger to my lips as I tiptoed across the room to peek out into the hallway. It looked like Shigure and Akito were trying to make it to his room but since they didn't want their lips to be removed from each other, they were having a hard time. I rushed back to Ha'ri, grabbed my shoes and motioned that he should move back into the kitchen, and fast. We sped into the kitchen just in time to hear the pair of them crash into the living room. I grabbed Ha'ri's hand, went back outside, around the house and went back in through the front door. We raced up the stairs and into my room, closing the door quietly and collapsing on my bed, falling asleep in our clothes.

"Samii," a voice, whispering from outside my door, woke me up the next morning.

I got up, bleary-eyed and opened the door quietly to find Akito there. Her hair was still tousled and one of her dress straps had broken. She was glowing. I smiled, moved out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me, and said, "Have a good night, then?"

She smiled and said, "You wouldn't believe how great Shigure is!"

I held up my hand and said, "Spare me the details please."

"Okay but I came to thank you for everything," she said, hugging me.

At first, I just stood there, shocked then hugged her back and said, "It's no problem. What time is it anyway?"

"Time for us to get up for school so could the hall block move?" asked a grumpy Kyo.

"Jeez, cranky, calm down," I joked, pulling Akito into my room.

Kyo stuck his tongue out at me before moving down the hall. I closed the door and Akito said, "Really though, thank you. I know I wouldn't have had the confidence to ask him out ever. I think we might actually have a relationship, too. I really like him."

I smiled and said, "He's a good guy. Irritating but good."

She grinned and said, "Yes, I know."

"I'm happy for you two. Good luck," said a muffled voice over on the bed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot he was staying here. I'll go now, sorry for waking you two up," Akito said, opening my door.

"It's okay and, like he said, good luck," I said, leaning against the door frame.

"Thank you. Um, see you later, I guess?" she asked, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, sure. You know where I live," I said as I gestured around the room, "Stop by anytime."

"Okay, I'll be sure to do that, bye," she waved as she walked down the stairs.

I closed the door and walked back across the room and climbed back into bed. I snuggled up to Ha'ri and said, "You know that if we wait any longer, Shigure's going to come up here and annoy us."

"Most likely," Ha'ri mumbled, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling my hair.

"So, we should get up," I said, making to get up.

He pulled me back down and kissed me. After he pulled apart, he said, "You have a wedding to help organize. I need to go into the office. I've been out for too long. Plus, I need to call Shiho and talk to her about getting my stuff back. I need to go do that alone. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"But, Ha'ri," I started.

"Samii," Ha'ri interrupted, "I mean this. You are to stay here and work or help Tohru. I don't want you going near that house, okay? Promise?"

I grudgingly promised. However, he didn't notice my fingers crossed behind my back and when he left for work, I slipped out, leaving a note saying I was going out. I got in the car I had called for and drove to his old house.

* * *

**AN:** OH SHIZ! What's gonna happen? I dunno! Anyway, vote on the poll. I'll keep it open until I finish this story so there's time but send me a message, saying you voted, okay? DO IT!


	16. Shiho happened to me

**AN:** Okay people this is the last stand with Samii and Shiho! Will they resolve their differences or will there be a hospital trip? We shall see!

The poll as it stands:

Fruits Basket = 4

Ouran High School Host Club = 4

Death Note = 4

Princess Tutu = 1

One Piece = 1

Vote for the next story you want me to write and get a present! Make sure to send me a message saying you did though so I'll know who to send presents to! I'm keeping the poll open until the end of this one so you have time.

* * *

I sat in the car for a little bit, taking deep breaths to calm myself. Finally, I got out of the car and walked up the walkway then rang the doorbell when I got there. Her face was stunned a first to see me standing on her front step then her hand came back as she readied herself to slap me. I caught her wrist and she just stared at me in shock then readied her other hand and I also caught that one with ease. She tried to kick at me as well but I ended up pinning her legs together with mine. She tried to wriggle out of my grasp but her attempts were fruitless.

Finally she gave up and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk. We can do this the easy way or I can tie you to a chair so you won't hurt either of us," I replied.

She stared at me then looked at herself and how she was secured. Eventually she sighed and said, "Ugh, fine, come in."

I let her go and followed her into their living room. She sat on the couch and I sat across from her in the recliner but sat the edge instead of relaxing against the back. We just sat looking at each other at first. I could see why Ha'ri had loved her. She was a beautiful girl but her expression made her look ugly. She crossed her arms, examining me with obvious distaste.

"So, I came to talk about Ha'ri," I eventually broke the silence, folding my hands on my lap.

"No, really? I thought you came to talk about the stock market," she replied sarcastically.

"No need to be catty," I sent her a glare.

"You stole my boyfriend, I hate you," she said simply.

"Technically he was my boyfriend first," I said, getting angry.

"You left him."

"I was kidnapped!"

"That doesn't get rid of the fact that you left him."

I got up angrily and stomped over to her. She cowered under my gaze. I raised my hand then it began it's decent. I stopped myself before it came into contact with her cheek. I closed my eyes, reminded myself that I'm trying to reason _calmly_ with her. I let my hand drop, walked back to the chair and plopped into it, touching my fingertips to my temples. She recovered and tried to act like she wasn't afraid of me by glaring at me from her perch.

"I am trying to talk sensibly with you," I reminded her and also just trying to drive the thought home with myself, "I just want you to leave Ha'ri alone and don't give him too much trouble when he comes over later to get his stuff."

She perked up instantly, "Ha'ri's coming over later?"

Oh that didn't sound good, "Yes, and just don't make him feel worse than he already does, or there will be repercussions."

"Oh like what? If memory serves, you had to be carried away from here last time with a hole in your leg while I merely had a bloody nose. You came off worse in our little fight then and I'm sure you would now if we were to have another one, bitch."

I clenched my hand into a fist to try and contain my annoyance and said, "You really think that, do you?"

She examined her nails and simply stated, "Yep."

A growl climbed it's way up my throat as I pulled my fist back and slammed it into her face. She fell back, staring at me, from pure shock or pain, I'm not sure. All that mattered was that while she was paralyzed, I was able to pull my fist back and connect it soundly with her nose, hearing a satisfying crunch noise as blood spurted out. Finally, she shrieked and started to claw at my face. In our commotion, she had stood and tackled me over the small coffee table that was behind me. We rolled on the floor, gaining leverage enough to cause physical pain to the other.

I knew enough to keep her away from sharp things so mostly it was in the living room. Finally I planted my knees in the ground on either side of her, taking her collar and slamming my fist into her face again and again. I should have been sitting on her feet though because eventually she got the idea and swung one of her legs up, kneeing my in the back on the head. Stars danced in front of my eyes but I didn't stop even though she kept striking me in the back of the head.

"One of us will go to the hospital this time and it _will_ be you," I shouted, leaning back so I could unfold one of my legs and stomped on her face, once, twice, three times. After the fourth time, though, her leg didn't come up to my head and she stopped struggling. Breathing heavily, I rolled off and watched to make sure she was breathing. She was so I stood up, walked to her phone and called an ambulance. After they said they were on their way, I walked back out to my car and sat in the seat for a long time. When the ambulance came, they wheeled her out and insisted that I come with them.

"No, I have a doctor and I need to go see him. Thank you though," I replied. I put the car in drive and drove to Ha'ri's office. Once there, the receptionist wouldn't let me go see him.

When he came out to call the next patient, he saw me and said, "Samii! What happened to you?!"

"Shiho happened to me. Do you think you could check the back of my head? I think I'm bleeding and one of my knuckles might be broken," I said, raising my swollen hand.

"Yeah, sure, come in here," he said, ushering me into the back room.

He tended to my wounds. My head wasn't bleeding but it was bruised. My knuckle unfortunately was broken and he had to wrap it up. He sent me to the pharmacy with a prescription and orders to stay home. I drove to get the medicine then drove home to help prepare for Tohru's wedding.

* * *

**AN:** Whew! Sorry that took so long but I was stuck on how I wanted this whole thing to end. In the end, I went with what I'd do and kicked the crap out of Shiho. Next chapter, the graduation! The one after, the wedding!


	17. Oh God

**AN:** Alright, this one'll be short. It's just the graduation and batchlorette party basically XD. Wedding's next chapter.

Poll Standings:

FB: 5

DN: 4

OHSHC: 4

PT: 1

OP: 1

**Disclaimer:** I find these silly which is why I barely do them. Obviously I have not created Death Note and it's not like I'm making money off of this so why are these needed?

* * *

"How do I look?" Tohru asked, facing me.

My eyes teared up, "Awww Tohru, you're so grown up in your graduation gown and cap with the little tassel." I couldn't help laughing at how motherly I sounded at that point but someone had to dote on her right?

"Alright, let her get out of here so they're not late, jeez. And would it kill you to wear something nice?" Shigure teased, still in his kimono.

I smacked him on the back of the head as the kids left and said, "You shut up and go put on that suit Ha'ri gave you."

"Ow, holy cow, okay, woman, just stop beating me," Shigure said, covering his head and running out of the hallway into his room.

"Are you nervous?" Ha'ri asked.

"Why would I be nervous?" He can read me like a damn book.

"Because your little sister's growing up," he replied simply.

"Okay then yes, I am extremely nervous," I said, twisting my dress in my hands.

"It'll be okay," he said, taking one of my hands to still it.

"What if it won't?" I asked, throwing down his hand so I could pace around the room, "What if I misjudged Kyo's character and he's a wife-beater? What if she's only marrying him out of pity? What if he doesn't make her happy? What will I do when she gets pregnant for the first time and has to go through all that pain? What if..." My last paranoid question was cut off as Ha'ri pulled me to him, my voice muffled by his chest.

"Calm down. You are a great judge of character. If you could hear yourself, you'd laugh at how silly you're being. You know Kyo adores Tohru and Tohru truly loves Kyo. They'll make each other happy throughout their lives because of that love. As for the pregnancy pains... I can't say much about that since it will hurt but you know once that baby comes, Tohru will be the best mother ever," he said quickly and softly.

I relaxed into his embrace, pulled my head back so I could say clearly, "You are great at comforting, just so you know."

He smiled softly and said, "Anything for you."

I smiled and pulled back reluctantly as Shigure came charging out of his room declaring that he was ready. We drove to their high school and picked chairs as close as we could get, still too far back to really make out who they were amongst the crowd. However, whenever they said her name, I'm sure she could see us since Shigure and I stood up and screamed her name along with several, "Woo!"s. She just blushed with a giant grin and waved at us as she descended the stairs, tripping only once. I was so proud.

The after graduation party we had for them went by quickly. As well as the next week. Being buried to your neck in helping the pending bride with her wedding was quite time-consuming. Finally the day before came and Hana and Uo charged into the house shouting. At least, Uo was shouting anyway. When they reach the living room where all of us were sitting after dinner, Uo grinned really big and pointed at me and Tohru.

"You two, get dressed for a night of fun, tonight is Tohru's batchlorette party!" she shouted then clenched her hand into a fist excitedly.

I stood up quickly, "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about that! Tohru get up, go put a dress on or something. Something for partying. Quickly!"

Tohru raced upstairs, Kyo staring after her worriedly. He turned to me with pleading eyes, "Samii?"

"Oh don't worry, little brother, I won't let anything happen to her," I said, pinching his cheek.

"Promise?" he said quietly.

"Quit worrying so much Kyo-Kyo," Uo said, laughing and flapping her hand in front of herself.

"I told you not to call me Kyo-Kyo!" he shouted at her.

I stood in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders and said, "She's my baby sister, do you think I'd ever let anything happen to her? She may getting married tomorrow but she's still my baby sister."

He lowered his eyes and said, "Yeah you're right."

"Why don't you guys have a batchelor party?" I asked, looking around at Ha'ri and Shigure, "I mean you're old enough to go to a bar right? Plus I'm pretty sure Shigure would hook you up with a lap dance." I whispered that last part and laughed when Kyo's face turned bright red.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tohru announced, standing at the foot of the stairs wearing a dress I'd bought her. It was a dark purple, tightly fit and had one of those backs that was exposed but had the crisscrossing pieces up the back, corset-style. She had on a pair of heels I had picked to match.

Uo catcalled and I said, "All right, you look fantastic, let's go!"

As I was putting my shoes on, Ha'ri came up to me and said, "Be careful okay?"

"I'm always careful. Don't worry," I said, ignoring his scoff.

"The woman who is the clumsiest person I know when she's sober, let alone drunk, is telling me not to worry," Ha'ri stated, shaking his head.

"Oh I'm not drinking," I stated simply, "I'll be their designated driver. So, once again, don't worry, sweet heart."

"I'll try," he remarked, holding my coat up so I could slip into it, "Have fun."

"Get him to do something too okay?" I said, nodding at Kyo then kissed Ha'ri quickly and left.

We piled into Uo's car and headed toward town. I drove them to the first club that I went to before I went to America and discovered that you have to be 21 to drink there. Which was a big bummer. There was a huge line but I walked confidently up to the bouncer, pulled my shirt down and showed the enough skin to get us in. It also helped that I knew him.

Once inside, Uo went to get everyone drinks as the rest of us found a table to sit down. When we'd set all of our stuff down, I pulled Tohru out to the dance floor and we started dancing to the fast techno music. The beat pounded through my body as I danced around. Soon, Uo joined us, informing us that Hana had volunteered to guard our stuff. After a few minutes of the three of us dancing, we were surrounded by guys. I tried to get Tohru to dance with one of them but, as I expected, she wouldn't. Uo, however accepted dance invitations from every guy who asked but once one got too frisky, she stomped on his foot and left him cringing in the dance floor to seek another victim. Soon, she didn't get any more offers. We danced well into the night, the girls getting progressively more drunk. Eventually Tohru did dance with a guy, while I stood close by and as soon as he went to far, I flew in, sucker punched him and led Tohru away. After that, we decided to leave. Hana and Uo had already given Tohru her batchlorette presents so we just headed home, it being 4 in the morning. After dropping off Hana and Uo, I drove towards home.

"So how was your last night of being single?" I asked Tohru when we stopped at a red light.

"It was fun. I had a lot of fun dancing with you, Hana and Uo," she replied with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad we could entertain you. Are you nervous?" I asked when we pulled into the driveway.

"A little," she admitted, looking at me sheepishly.

I threw the car in park, yanked the parking break then looked at her and said, "You're going to be beautiful and you'll be happy with Kyo. And if you're not, I'll come rescue you, okay?"

"Okay," she said with a determined nod.

"Alright now let's go to sleep!" I said, taking off my seatbelt and getting out.

"Good idea, I'm so sleepy," she said with a tired sigh.

We opened the front door, took a few steps inside then stopped at the sight that greeted us. I said, "Oh god."

* * *

**AN:** Holy crap, cliff hanger!! Wedding, next chapter, who's excited?!


	18. OF COURSE, YOU DIMWIT!

**AN:** I have an excuse but you guys don't wanna hear it, so we'll just move on.

Waahh this is the last chapter *sniff sniff* I will miss you guys but hopefully you'll read the next one I write? Yes?

By the way, I didn't know how the Japanese do their weddings and since I was too lazy to look it up, I'm just gonna use a normal traditional American one... And I guess by normal, I mean Christian? I dunno, the one that like everyone knows.

**Well the poll standings as of now are:**

FB: 5

DN: 5

OHSHC: 4

OP: 1

PT: 1

If you wish to vote and haven't, you have a week after this is posted! Go to my profile and it should be at the top. Chop chop, go go!

* * *

"God, my head," Shigure whined, leaning back against the couch, arm flopped over his eyes.

"You brought this upon yourself you know," I shouted from the kitchen, pouring more coffee.

"Please, no loud noises," Yuki mumbled from the other side of the couch, face buried in his hands.

"You should really learn your tolerance before partying that hard, guys," I scolded, bringing out a tray of coffee for the four boys nursing their hangovers, "Although, I know that if it weren't for Tohru's wedding today then you'd all still be asleep so I'm glad you're all so sweet that you'd get up for her."

"This is true," Ha'ri responded from the recliner.

"Tell me, again how all that happened? All I know is that when I walked into the house, Yuki was passed out on the stairs, Kyo in the hallway and Shigure on the living room floor in a rather, eh, compromising position with Ha'ri, who was also passed out. Not to mention Haru was playing a video game which was odd. I realize he is underage and so therefore couldn't drink but to just be ignoring all of you guys in agony. It was kinda mean," I said, recalling the disturbing image that had greeted Tohru and I when we walked into our house.

"Lots and lots of sake happened. Let's just leave it at that, okay?" Ha'ri mumbled.

"Ha'ri just doesn't want to admit that he was the uke last night," Shigure giggled from his position on the couch.

Ha'ri growled and shouted, "I wasn't anything to you!"

"It's true, he still had his clothes on when I came in," I said, "You were just spooning. Which was still really weird but I'm willing to erase it from my memory."

"I should go get ready," Kyo said, still not moving from his position laying on the floor.

"Yes, you should. It's your big day and you know how hard Tohru has worked for this day to be perfect. So take this Aspirin and drink this coffee then go get dressed. That goes for the rest of you. Now get going before I bring in the bright lights and loud noises. Which means flashlights attached to Momiji," I ordered, handing them their drinks. They all got up rather quickly after that.

I followed Ha'ri up the stairs, giggling at their eagerness to get ready now that they were being threatened with overly hyperactive German-Japanese children wielding flashlights. Ha'ri changed into his usual tux. I slipped into the bridesmaid dress that Uo and Hana would also wear along with Kagura, Kisa and Rin. It was a simple very pale pink, cinched at the top then fanned out at the waist with white beads embroidered in waves down the skirt. I had pale pink heels to match, the kind that lace up. After having Ha'ri help zip me up, I brushed out my short hair (**AN:** You gotta remember, Samii's hair isn't even shoulder-length) and tried to do something with it but just ended up clipping a section on the left up and away from my face.

"Alright, Ha'ri, I'm ready, you ready to do this?" I asked, grabbing his hand and lacing my fingers through his.

He smiled at the gesture and said, "Yes, let's go." He opened the door and we headed downstairs. Tohru wanted the wedding to be here at the house since we had no particular religion. Out in the backyard, the arch thing where the priest stood was in between the two trees that started the path out the back. How long ago was it that Tohru chased Kyo down that very path, trying to prove that someone like him could be loved? The simple white folding chairs formed the aisle down towards the altar. The flower Tohru had chosen was lilies so there were bouquets everywhere, mostly clumped around the altar. I headed back inside to see how Tohru was doing, being the maid of honor, after all. When I found her, Uo and Hana were patting her back and assuring her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, coming over to her.

"Cold feet," Uo said simply.

"No, I know I want to marry Kyo but... what if I'm not good enough for him?" Tohru asked, tears threatening to stream down her face.

"Tohru, if you cry, you'll mess up your makeup," I said, simply, strolling over to her then play smacking her face, "And don't you ever let me hear you say that you think you're not good enough for someone because you're the best, okay?"

"O-okay, Samii, I guess so," Tohru said uncertainly.

"Okay, repeat after me. I, Tohru Honda, am the best person in the world and Kyo is lucky to have me," I said sternly.

"But I'm not-" Tohru started.

"REPEAT IT!" I said, pointing at her.

"I, Tohru Honda, am the best person in the world and Kyo is lucky to have me," she said with a shy smile.

"Good girl," I said, pinching her cheek playfully, "Now come on, ladies! We've got a wedding to put on!"

We all joined in a group hug then headed outside. I walked down the aisle on Haru's arm, since he was Kyo's best man, to take my place as maid of honor. Suddenly, the music changed and everyone turned to look at the back where Tohru stood with a smile and her arm laced through our grandpa's. They walked down and, at the altar, she kissed grandpa's cheek as he went to sit down. She handed me her bouquet then turned to Kyo.

The ceremony passed pretty quickly. There were tears streaming down my face for a good portion of the time. We had decided to just have the reception there since there weren't many people there, mostly Kyo and Tohru's friends from school. So, there was a catering service, which served up the food and after everyone ate, the music was turned on. Kyo and Tohru had their first dance then Tohru danced with Kazuma and Kyo had to dance with me.

"So, how long until you leave?" I asked, looking up at him. Damn, he is tall.

"Tomorrow," he replied, looking uneasy.

"Don't worry, I won't try to stop you or anything. But, know this, break her heart and I'll break every bone in your body," I said with a smile.

"Wouldn't even dream of it," he said.

"Good," I responded as the song ended.

The next day, we all stood out in front of Shigure's house, saying our goodbyes to the two of them. The whole zodiac was there to wish them farewell. After several tear-filled moments that Tohru and I were clinging to each other, they started up the path where their car waited for them.

"What are you thinking about?" Ha'ri asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her," I replied, wiping the tears away.

"Well, come inside there's something I wanna say," he beckoned, lightly tugging me inside.

In the middle of the crowded living room, Ha'ri tried to call attention to us. Being the quiet person he is, however, I had to shout for him. Everyone quieted down and looked to us. Ha'ri thanked me then turn to me and took my hands. Suddenly, I had an excited feeling in my gut, and I thought I knew what was coming.

"Samii, the time I've spent with you has been amazing. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I want to feel that way for the rest of my life, so-" sure enough, he got down on one knee and brought out a little box, "Will you marry me?"

I smiled, which he returned, neither of us noticing the dead silence in the room as everyone waited for my answer. I squealed and jumped on him, "YES, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, YOU DIMWIT! DID YOU THINK I'D SAY NO?!"

And that, my friends, is the end of Kiss the Girl!

* * *

**AN:** So, I'm crappy at describing things so here's Tohru's dress. Take out the spaces.

http : // www . artndesigns . org / wp-content / uploads / 2009/06 / wedding-dress-dk . jpg

And, in case you wanna know, this is the ring, I chose for Samii's engagement ring. Her favorite stone is amethyst, which is why the stone is one. Again, take out spaces.

http : // ecx . images-amazon . com / images / I / 41K5nIjLE7L . _SL500_AA280_ . jpg

So, again, vote in the poll for my next story. I love you all!


	19. Extra special fun chapter!

**AN:** This is an exra special chapter that I thought of after I finished it. So, this is what happened on the night of Kyo's bachelor party!

* * *

Hatori Sohma knew that the night ahead of him was going to be one he would regret the moment Samii stepped out of the house and Shigure pounced on him from behind.

"Ha'ri! Let's go drinking, yeah? We'll take Yuki and Kyo to a strip joint," Shigure said excitedly.

"And you know exactly what Samii would do to me if she found out I had an almost naked girl rubbing up on me so I would tell her it was your fault," he responded nonchalantly.

Shigure, after imagining Samii's fury which hell hath no. Then he shivered and said, "Okay well, can we at least go buy alcohol and drink it here?"  
Ha'ri rolled his eyes then said, "Ask Kyo. It's his party."

"Actually the best man is supposed to plan the bachelor party," Haru said in his flat voice, walking into the house.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ha'ri asked while Shigure was having a fit.

"Haru! You're underage, you can't enjoy a party like we can!"

"I'll be the designated driver," he stated.

"You don't have a license," Ha'ri responded, confused.

Haru stared at them both and said, "So?"

Ha'ri facepalmed while Shigure said, "Well, Ha'ri and I must go get the alcohol for the fun. You can't plan the party, I shall do it! We'll be back." Then left to go to the liquor store.

Ha'ri stood off to the side with his arms crossed, watching as Shigure ran around the store picking up anything colorful that caught his eye. When he eventually went up to the counter, the guy asked for his ID, mostly because he looked like a 12-year-old running around a candy store.  
Once they got back to the house, Haru was sitting in front of the TV, playing some video game. Kyo and Yuki were arguing as per usual. Ha'ri and Shigure set the alcohol on the table and the boys stared at it. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other then the table. Kyo reached forward and grabbed a bottle. Thus began the night filled with drinking.

**Several hours of drinking later...** (**AN:** I didn't wanna type out them all drinking. Just imagine silly boy talk.)

"I wonder whatever happened to that John guy," Shigure slurred, turning to look at Ha'ri.

"Who's John?" Haru asked from the floor. He had positioned himself there so he could see everyone at once.

"Samii'ss psycho, cheating ex," replied Kyo, "I hope that bassstard diesss!!"

It took all his willpower not to laugh at how drunk they were all getting. "Do you know where the guy lives?" he asked.

"No, but I think Samii has an address book somewhere upstairs," replied Ha'ri automatically.

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, at Ha'ri then up at the ceiling. Haru grinned and said, "Who's up for a good, old-fashioned blanet party?"

"What's a blanket party?" Shigure asked as Kyo jumped up and ran up the stairs. He made it about halfway before tripping on his own feet and falling back down. Yuki laughed as he stood and went over to walk up the stairs to Samii's room, Ha'ri following to make sure they didn't rifle through her stuff.

"A blanket party sensei is when you throw a blanket over someone's head and then beat the living crap out of them so that they cannot see who you are. I believe a blanket party is in order," Haru replied simply.

"Found two Johns in her address book so we're going to both," Kyo shouted, coming back down the stairs.

"Wait, Kyo," Haru said, standing up and walking over to him, taking the book from him and reading it, "They have phone numbers, let's just call them and ask if they ever dated a Samii before."

They stared at him in drunken amazement. "Wow," said Shigure, "Good plan, Haru."

"You know, your brain works when it hasn't been all fuzzed up by alcohol," Haru replied simply, walking to the phone. After the two phone calls, they found John and loaded into the car. Haru had to drive since he was the only sober one even though he didn't have a license.

It took him a while to find it as it was Haru's directionally challenged self and a bunch of drunk people. Eventually, they just stopped somewhere and Yuki, the most sober one, went inside to get directions. He, then, told Haru how to get there. They stopped outside John's house and waited.

"So, do we just go up to his house and ring the doorbell or something?" Shigure said, reaching for the handle.

"No, he could have someone in the house. Unless you can lure him away. Most likely though, since it's a weekend and he's rather young, he's probably out at a club or something. We should just wait for him," Haru said.

There was silence then Yuki commented, "You are diabolical."

"Yeah, are you sure that you're not a girl at heart?" Kyo asked.

"If I were a girl, I'd be trying to ruin his reputation or something of the sort. Women wound with words. We men are all fists and violence," Haru replied nonchalantly, "Now, we should probably get out and wait in those bushes over there so we can sneak up on him once he gets here."

They did just that and as it turns out, they didn't have to wait long before a car was pulling into the driveway and a slight drunken John was getting out of the car. He started toward the other side of the car, where they could see a passed out girl in the passenger side. Haru motioned and they ran at him, throwing the blanket over his head then started to wail on him. Kyo, Yuki and Haru did all the martial arts moves they could think of while Ha'ri just punch where he thought John's head was. Shigure just beat him with a stick he had picked up while they crouched in the bushes. When they figured John had passed out, they stuck him in the backseat of his car and headed back to theirs, Shigure giggling.

On the way back, they retold the story to each other as if the others hadn't been there. Ha'ri relayed the story of Samii beating up Shiho and how he finally had an equal story. They pulled up and went inside to continue drinking. This time, their celebration was a bit more hardcore. They played music loudly and Shigure voiced the opinion that he should call strippers again, which was then heartily turned down by every other guy in the room.

"Fine," Shigure pouted, "I'll just have to settle with Ha'ri." This statement was coupled with Shigure hugging Ha'ri, who tried to push him away but was unsuccessful.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed," said Yuki.

"Nighty night, Yuki, my boy," Shigure said, still not letting go of Ha'ri.

Yuki just ignored him and left the living room. Unfortunately, he made it to the stairs, tripped and hit his head, thereby passing out on the stairs. Kyo, also deciding to sleep, started to crawl out of the room. Crawling because he had decided to stay on the floor, stating earlier that standing up would make him fall off the world. He made it to the hallway before just falling asleep.

"Well since everyone else is going to sleep, we shall as well!" Shigure announced, dragging Ha'ri to the floor.

"What do you mean 'we' cause I am not sleeping with you," Ha'ri replied.

"Yeah, sensei, didn't you know that you have to give him flowers and call him pretty first?" Haru joked, playing some Final Fantasy game.

"Shut up," Ha'ri growled, trying to wrestle away from Shigure.

"You're not getting away so you might as well resign yourself to that fact and become my uke," Shigure said, becoming the "big spoon" of their little cuddlefest.

"I hate you," Ha'ri replied monotonously.

"Good night, you two," Haru said happily. The night had turned out well. They fell asleep quickly and all was silent... for about an hour. Then Samii and Tohru came home.

* * *

**AN:** Oh Haru, you are so evil ^_^

So, Death Note won the poll so I guess I'll be doing that one next! So, would you guys like me to do one that pretty much just goes right along with the story (like Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes) or just go along with whatever (like Kiss the Girl)? I have ideas for both so it doesn't really matter which you choose.

By the way, I read back a couple chapters and realized on one of them, I put the disclaimer as Death Note instead of Fruits Basket XD Hehe oops.


End file.
